I'm Held by a Thread, Holding on to Nothing
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: After an extreme plan to bring her father to her fails, Hope embarks on a mission to right her wrong. Meanwhile, a visit from Caroline, who informs him of his daughter's latest plan, might send Klaus spiraling. (My take on season 5; starting with episode 6-13)
1. The Downward Spiral

Hope was leaning against the window sill in her dorm room when a voice appeared behind her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Roman asks, startling Hope.

"Roman, what are you doing in here, didn't I lock my door?" Hope questions Roman, clearly confused and startled.

"Yeah, I picked it. Anyway, I wanted to see how you are and if there's any word on your mother." Roman explains causing Hope to frown.

"No, nothing yet. I was actually thinking about what happened when my aunt Freya was here." Hope says, confusing Roman before making him thoughtful.

"Well, a lot of things happened when your aunt was here. Do you think you can specify?" Roman asks, obviously meaning to share the nostalgia he's currently feeling, which makes Hope smile nervously at him.

"Um right, I was thinking about how she was going to bind my werewolf side." Hope explains making Roman more thoughtful.

"I thought you went through with that?" Roman questions causing Hope to simply shake her head.

"No, it was interrupted." Hope states plainly as though shaking her head wasn't an obvious answer.

"So you're thinking about it because…." Roman starts and Hope finishes his statement.

"Because, I wanted to go through it, I still want to go through with it. I mean what if this is how I get my mom back, bind my werewolf side then use a locator spell." Hope starts to rant before realising she might be scaring Roman to the point she decides to bring it up.

"I'm scaring you, aren't I?" Hope asks when she sees Roman's facial expression.

"No you aren't I mean it's enthusiastic in a slightly scary manner but maybe I can help you." Roman suggests which confuses Hope.

"You really want to help me?" Hope questions clearly confused by the fact he wants to assist her.

"Yeah, I can sneak us out of here if you want." Roman states which causes Hope to think for a moment.

"Yeah okay, just hold on there's something I need to do first so I'll meet you at your car." Hope explains quickly and scurries out of the room.

Roman looks out the door to see the direction that she went in then sneaks out to his car in order to make a phone call.

"Hey mom, it's me informing you all is good and I have Hope Mikaelson with me. Call me back when you want me to have us head to a certain location." Roman leaves a voicemail as his mother wasn't answering.

He just pockets his phone when Hope walks up to him.

"All good?" Roman asks causing Hope to smile and nod.

"Yep, let's go." Hope says causing Roman to smile and open up the passenger side door for her before he himself gets in the driver's seat then drives them away from the school.


	2. From Paris with Love

"I want you to find her no matter how many houses and buildings you may have to uproot!" Klaus shouts at some vampires in the compound as Freya had recently informed him of Hayley having gone missing.

"We're looking everywhere for her." A male vampire states cockily as well as annoyed causing Klaus to glare at the vampire before walking closer to and addressing him.

"And how exactly are you looking for her when you're right in front of me, hmm?" Klaus questions in a low and threatening tone, intimidating the three vampires in front of him.

Klaus continues talking to the vampires in the compound when he hears someone come in.

"Klaus?" Klaus turns around to find Caroline Forbes in the doorway which causes him to smirk.

"Now continue your search and alert me of the first thing you find that might be useful. I have to go help this very new, lost daywalker for just a moment." Klaus explains to the vampires as he walks towards then passed Caroline.

He grabs her arm, drags her to an empty room, partially throws her in it and closes the door after he walks in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Klaus murmurs bitterly.

"We have a problem." Caroline states plainly.

"You couldn't call me about it?" Klaus asks sounding annoyed and angry with Caroline's presence more than anything.

"It's about Hope." Caroline says causing the anger to leave Klaus' face and turn to worry.

"What happened?" Klaus questions, not opposed to having Caroline hear his worried tone.

"Don't freak out but she might be missing." Caroline says trying to calm him but his face turns to anger once again.

"Might be missing? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Klaus asks his tone clearly angrier than his facial expression.

"She left a note on my desk that said 'went off to fix my mistake, be back in less than 15 hours'. I didn't think much of it until several hours later." Caroline explains partially calming Klaus' anger.

"What does, 'went off to fix her mistake' mean?" Klaus questions clearly still annoyed with Caroline's news but before she can answer the question, her phone rings so she answers it.

"Hey Dorian." Caroline says once she answered.

"What? Are you absolutely sure? Okay, thank you for informing me." Caroline says sounding obviously worried before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Klaus asks concerned that Caroline's worried.

"That was one of the teachers. He just informed me that two students are missing; Hope and one of the male students." Caroline informs Klaus, who, if wasn't worried about Hope before, is most certainly worried now.

"Is it possible for them to have run off together?" Klaus asks not even trying to hide the fact he's worried while Caroline checks her phone.

"It's possible. Dorian just texted saying that he put our entire honors tracking class to find these two students." Caroline tells him, which eases his nerves slightly.

"Whoever this male student is, I'm going to kill." Klaus states as his look goes from worried to rage.

"No you won't. Come on Klaus, he's a kid just like Hope." Caroline says easing his rage partially.

"Come with me." Caroline just blurts randomly, grabs Klaus' arm and drags him out of the compound.

"May I ask where we are going?" Klaus asks as they stop in front of his car.

"Where are your keys?" Caroline questions, ignoring his words as well as starting to search through his jacket pockets.

"Lower and to the right. Are you avoiding my question because you think I won't like the answer?" Klaus asks causing the blonde vampire to stop searching and look at him.

"No, I'm thinking that we look for them as well as the tracking class. The more eyes searching for these kids, the better." Caroline informs him and he just holds up the keys, that were already in his hand.

"Here." Klaus says before he gives them to her causing Caroline to glare at him.

"Seriously." Caroline murmurs before yanking the keys from his hand causing Klaus to smirk at her reaction before opening the driver side for her and then goes to sit in the passenger seat.

The two are driving in silence before Caroline decides to speak up and start a conversation, which was probably a mistake on her part.

"So how is Hope?" Caroline asks revealing that she believes the two have talked.

"I don't know." Klaus says plainly causing Caroline to glance at him then back at road.

"You haven't talked to her? What happened to our conversation in France?" Caroline asks clearly annoyed by Klaus' lack of communication towards his daughter.

"I ignored it." Klaus claims more plainly than the last statement, clearly annoyed by the conversation.

"Why? Why would you ignore talking to your own…." Caroline starts to rant, or more of shout, questions on Klaus' ignorance towards his duties but he cuts her off.

"Because it's not my job anymore, Caroline!" Klaus practically shouts back causing Caroline to lower her voice.

"What are you talking about? She's your daughter." Caroline questions softly.

"No, I lost that right when I abandoned her 7 years ago." Klaus says as he looks out the window.

"I don't even know why I'm on this trip. I have no right to find her let alone play an overprotective father, if I do that she, she's going to give me this exact conversation and perhaps she'll even hate me for my actions." Klaus explains still watching things pass by on the other side of the window.

"Well if you don't, then she'll believe that you don't love her anymore." Caroline says trying to persuade him in the fact that this trip is a good thing.

"The thing is I do love her, which is why I gave up my fatherly duties and abandoned her for 7 years. You know the truth is I don't care if she hates me, I actually pray she does, that way I can care even less if she were to die." Klaus says not even realising the last part that came out of his mouth.

Caroline decides not to say anything about those statements and pulls into a diner parking lot, it being 8 o'clock in the morning.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Caroline says causing Klaus to leave the car as well.

"Are you coming in?" Caroline asks once she realized he got out of the car.

"No, I just needed to stretch my legs. I was getting cramped." Klaus smirks at her which causes her to roll her eyes and walk away to the diner.

Klaus watches her sashay to doors, keeping his eyes on her ass, until she walks in the diner so he observes and judges other people while he waits.

Klaus was still judging other people who showed up at the diner until Caroline comes back.

"Here. So the tracking class will text me the second they find them." Caroline explains after he hands Klaus his coffee.

"What do we do in the meantime outside of drinking this disgusting diner coffee?" Klaus asks causing Caroline to glare at him.

"How can you say its gross, you haven't even tried it." Caroline states which Klaus rolls his eyes at.

"Fine." Klaus says and then takes a small sip before spitting it back in the cup.

"Ughh, that's disgusting. Here taste this." Klaus claims handing her the cup back.

"No I'm not going to taste it you just spit in it." Caroline states grossed out.

"Fine, drink your own then." Klaus demands after rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I will." Caroline says then takes a sip, which she gags on, causing some coffee to trickle down her chin and takes a few nose breathing exercises before it finally goes down making her breathe heavy.

"See, it's not that bad." Caroline says but it's clear that Klaus isn't buying it since he's trying not to laugh at her reaction.

"Stop mocking." Caroline says once she noticed the look on his face.

"I'm not." Klaus claims looking up at her pretending as though he wasn't.

"Yes you are." Caroline says annoyed before taking his coffee cup then walks over to the garbage and tosses them out.

"Well now what?" Klaus asks once Caroline returns.

"I was going to sit in the car and wait for my phone to ring." Caroline explains and they both get in the car to wait.

"You know I wish you didn't throw out those cups." Klaus says causing Caroline to look at him.

"Why?" Caroline asks confused as to why he would want the cups.

"Sometimes I get motivated in the car and I need to paint at that moment. Maybe you could go back in and get some cups, I already have my on-the-go art bag." Klaus explains as he puts his arm to the backseat and lifts up a duffle bag.

"You're joking." Caroline says annoyed that she has to go back in the diner.

"If you want me to use the dashboard as a palette, then that's fine, given it's not your car." Klaus exclaims causing Caroline to sigh heavily.

"I'll be right back." Caroline states grumpily before getting out of the car causing Klaus to smirk as she walks back in the diner.

After a couple minutes pass, Klaus, feeling motivation hit him at that very moment, reaches in the back for his bag to take out a sketchbook and pencil so he can start drawing.

After a while, Klaus is finishing up his drawing as the radio plays when Caroline returns and gets in the car causing Klaus to close the sketchbook as she places a bag on his lap.

"Here. Happy?" Caroline asks as she holds up several empty coffee cups from her purse.

"Very. What's this?" Klaus questions, pointing towards the bag on his lap.

"I had to steal these and I couldn't do that without an excuse so I got you food as well as a beverage." Caroline explains as she hands him a drink.

"You got mozzarella sticks." Klaus realizes after he opens the bag.

"Yep and since that entire meal costs $25, I get one." Caroline states and Klaus just looks at her.

"Alright." Klaus just simply agrees with her then opens the container to hand her a mozzarella stick and some french fries.

"Thank you." Caroline says shocked by how simply he agreed with her.

While they are finishing up eating, Caroline's phone buzzes.

"That the tracking class?" Klaus asks with a mouthful of fries before popping more into his mouth.

"No, the class failed but find my Iphone managed to track them." Caroline explains and Klaus places the now empty bag in front of his feet to put his seatbelt on.

"Well, let's go." Klaus states after buckling in causing Caroline to put on her seatbelt and start driving.

After a while, Klaus decides to start a conversation.

"Do you regret it?" Klaus asks causing Caroline to glance over at him.

"Regret what?" Caroline questions, clearly confused by this sudden topic.

"Our time in Mystic Falls together, do you regret it?" Klaus clarifies, shocking Caroline.

"If it will take your mind off of killing a kid then no, I don't regret it." Caroline claims, saying the last part as she glances over at him, thinking this answer calmed him but he just presses on the matter instead.

You're just saying that." Klaus states plainly making Caroline frown as she realizes the first part of her answer.

"Do you regret it?" Klaus asks again more strict for an answer.

"No, I don't. But in all fairness, I think I represented something more innocent back then and if we never met before, you probably wouldn't of even noticed me." Caroline responds more firmly with a small frown, which makes Klaus smirk.

"Someone's been skipping their self-history classes. Even if I didn't know you, I'd still notice you because you, Caroline Forbes, are hard person not to notice." Klaus says while looking at her as she forms a small smile.

A few moments later, they reach the location, get out of the car, and find phones in the dirt.

"Where are they?" Caroline asks confused with the scenario.

"It was a decoy to throw us off the trail." Klaus states plainly as though the answer was obvious.

They start looking through the phones, more importantly, the photos on them.

"Here's a photo Hope took." Caroline says showing Klaus the photo on Hope's cell, which consists of Hope leaning into the driver, both smiling, at night.

"Wait, Roman was the student that went with her?" Caroline questions aloud while Klaus looks through Roman's phone until he reaches a certain photo.

"Who's this woman that Roman is with?" Klaus asks showing her the photo he found on Roman's phone.

"Oh, that's Roman's mother." Caroline states plainly.

"This is not good." Klaus says cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks confused.

"This is no longer about two kids just running off anymore, Hope's in actual danger." Klaus explains as he takes out his phone to dial Freya.

"Freya, sweetheart, tell me something I want to hear." Klaus says once Freya answers the phone.

"You are a sexy volcano of hot temper." Freya responds causing Klaus to smirk.

"How about something I don't already know?" Klaus retorts earning a chuckle from Freya.

"It appears I so happen to be a pyromaniac." Freya says making Klaus smile as well as focus on why he called.

"Ok, tell me you've found Hope, she's in more danger than I thought she was." Klaus states making Freya slightly panicked.

"I was actually about to call you on my progress of that and with Vincent, I finally managed to track her down." Freya explains happy by the call.

"That's wonderful." Klaus says realizing that keeping Freya around is a good thing, then goes silent as he looks at Caroline.

"What does that mean? No, I understand. Yes I have a GPS. Alright, thank you." Klaus hangs up the phone, disappointed, while his blonde companion stares at him confused.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asks deciding to speak up on her confusion.

"Freya had a bit of a difficult time but she finally managed to track the two teens down. She's sending me the coordinates now." Klaus says but Caroline knows something's wrong by his face.

"Well, how about you drive us there?" Caroline questions tossing the keys to Klaus, which he catches.

She's about to walk past him until he grabs her gently by the elbow, pulling her close to him.

"Caroline, I'm currently driven by anger, frustration, and confusion, I'm not the best person to drive, let alone to confront my, Hope. So you are still driving got it." Klaus explains showing the three emotions he stated in his tone and even though he hesitated after my and before Hope, he still managed to frighten her with the calmness in his tone.

"Got it." Caroline nods in agreement showing she's somewhat scared then he hands his keys back to her so they can get in the car, taking the teen's phones with them and he puts the coordinates in the GPS.

After a few moments of driving, Caroline starts another conversation with him, which was probably yet another mistake.

"So, I wanted to thank you." Caroline says clearly catching Klaus' attention as he's now staring at her instead of out the window.

"For what?" Klaus asks confused by this sudden statement.

"It's just after I turned, for years, I've been hearing that I'm better as a vampire when in reality, I'm not." Caroline starts and Klaus just listens as she talks about the difficulties she's experienced with being a vampire.

"I mean vampirism just heightens everything you are, so when people say I'm better this way, I'm like 'okay ouch' because you know how you become a vampire, you die and when people say I'm better off as a vampire, they're practically saying I'm better off dead." Caroline explains while Klaus intently listens to her.

"I hear, and I've heard, that from everyone, even my own mother and…." Caroline continues her rant about having people turn their backs on her, clearly upset by how everyone saw her and how they still see her all while Klaus continues to intently listen.

"The only person who never said I was better as a vampire or anything remotely close to it was you." Caroline finishes causing Klaus to side-glance her.

"Well, that's because I didn't know you when you were human." Klaus says, this being the first thing he's said since before she started ranting.

"Yeah, I know but I still want to thank you since when you knew me and my human self were one in the same so seriously, thank you Klaus." Caroline retorts making Klaus smile at her words.

"Caroline, can you do something for me?" Klaus asks looking out the window.

"Sure, What?" Caroline questions happiness in her tone.

"Can you turn around?" Klaus asks making Caroline confused again.

"Why?"Caroline retorts sounding as confused as she looks.

"Oh, because you passed the location." Klaus states plainly while looking back in the car and pointing behind him.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline practically shouts while looking behind her then back at her blonde company, clearly annoyed by Klaus' silence.

"Caroline, I'm a master of many things and capable of even more, but cutting you off while talking isn't one of them." Klaus responds making Caroline subtly smirk to herself at his words before turning the car around and driving back.


	3. Abandon All Hope

Once Caroline has parked the car in an empty dirt clearing, her and Klaus get out of the vehicle.

"Okay, I know Freya said they were in the middle of nowhere but this is a little too nowhere." Klaus claims annoyed by where they are.

"Well there's a mailbox right there, so something must be here." Caroline states optimistically as she points to the mailbox that says Shiloh Place.

"You're right. See if you can find like a trap door or something that will lead to a bunker." Klaus informs before he starts to walk around but Caroline just stands there.

"I don't see anything." Caroline thinks aloud as she looks around plainly and confused which causes Klaus to sigh heavily.

"Trap doors are on the ground Caroline, so maybe you should search around the dirt and not at eye-level." Klaus says in a clearly annoyed tone that causes Caroline to roll her eyes at him.

They are both searching the ground when Caroline looks up and remembers something.

**(Flashback)**

"Ok, so why are you in my dorm?" Caroline asks an annoyed Liv.

"To teach you something about magic." Liv claims not even hiding that she's very annoyed.

"I don't even practice so I'm not really seeing the point of this." Caroline responds, her tone showing that she's equally annoyed as well.

"Well, what I'm teaching you is something useful and anyone can do." Liv explains in a less annoyed tone that catches Caroline's attention.

"You do know that Bonnie hired you to tutor me in math and not magic, right?" Caroline asks reminding Liv why she's there.

"And I will but right now I feel like teaching magic." Liv says calmly.

"Ok, now close your eyes." Liv states once she has Caroline's non-annoyed expression and Caroline obliges.

"Open them. What's missing?" Liv questions after Caroline opens her eyes.

"My mini fridge. You moved my mini fridge." Caroline claims slightly annoyed.

"Not exactly, look closer." Liv advises calmly and Caroline once again obliges and squints her eyes in the direction where her mini fridge was.

"I see something but I don't know what." Caroline explains causing Liv to smirk.

"Hand me your ring?" Liv asks and Caroline hands it to her skeptically.

Liv, unphased by Caroline's curiosity, simply puts Caroline's ring supposively on the air only to reveal the mini fridge.

Caroline is officially in awe and shock as Liv returns her ring.

"How did you do that?" Caroline questions still in awe.

"A simple cloaking spell. That thing you saw was aura that the spell left behind. All spells have them, you just need to know how to look closely." Liv explains more enthusiastic than she usually is.

"Maybe I should just pay you to show me magic because that was very impressive." Caroline says still clearly impressed causing Liv to slightly chuckle at the comment.

**(End of Flashback)**

Caroline squints her eyes to look closer in which sees a clear bubble in the distance and realizes it's magic aura.

"Klaus!" Caroline shouts and he vamp speeds to her.

"Did you find the door?" Klaus asks concerned.

"Hand me your ring." Caroline practically demands ignoring Klaus' question.

"Use yours." Klaus demands back, curious abouts her motives for wanting his ring.

"One I don't have a ring anymore I traded it in for this bracelet. Two I'm an ordinary vampire, if I remove my jewelry I'm dead." Caroline explains as she holds up her left arm where there's now a bracelet in an annoyed tone.

Although Klaus puts his one hand on his ring, he makes no move to take it off as he is still suspicious.

"Ughh, you'll get it back Mr. Skeptical." Caroline sighs then holds out her hand towards him and Klaus relents, reluctantly handing his ring over.

"I'm going to show you a magic trick." Caroline states after squinting to see if his ring still has aura.

Caroline gives one last squint in the direction she did before Klaus showed up then tosses his ring in the same area with Klaus looking on in clear shock.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Klaus asks annoyed by the event that just played out before him but Caroline just rolls her eyes.

"Ta-da." Caroline sighs and points in the direction where she threw his ring.

Klaus turns his head and sees a house that clearly wasn't there before.

"How did…." Klaus begins to question but Caroline cuts him off.

"A friend of a friend taught me how to sense aura and that was under a cloaking spell." Caroline explains and Klaus looks on in awe before he shakes it off.

"Well, how about we crash whatever party is going on?" Klaus asks looking at his companion as she nods.

Klaus starts walking ahead and Caroline follows but it isn't long before her neck gets snapped.

"You know for someone who wants to save lives, you sure do walk slow." Klaus states smirking after he stops walking because the footsteps of his companion behind him had stopped.

Klaus' smirk falls, turning into a frown, when he turns around and sees Caroline on the dirt.

"Caroline?" Klaus questions, still frowning, then he vamp speeds over to her and crouches down, placing two fingers on her neck, in order to check her pulse which reveals that her neck is broken.

Footsteps approach and stop behind him causing Klaus to look up at his crouched eye-level and sigh heavily.

"I assume you were behind this, and here was I thinking you were in France with your beloved." Klaus says as he stands up in order to turn around.

"Elijah." Klaus states with a more annoyed and bitter tone than he usually has but Elijah just smirks at him which pisses Klaus off more.

"Well, I'm afraid this reunion is to be cut short as I'm sure you can see I have other things to do." Klaus explains clearly annoyed by Elijah's sudden appearance, and starts to walk past him but Elijah grabs him by the arm and punches him across the face much to Klaus' surprise.

"I guess I deserved that." Klaus whispers as he touches his lip which is bleeding.

"See that's why I'm here, my fiance's brother is in there so as long as I am here you won't go anywhere near him." Elijah states in a somewhat calm demeanor.

"Ah, I see, so your harlot makes a plea that her brother is in peril and you, like the little bitch you seem to be, come running all this way, per her request, bit of a martyr move, don't you think?" Klaus asks feigning concern yet is clearly amused by Elijah's explanation.

However, this comment enrages Elijah who swings another punch which Klaus dodges then the two engage in a fist fight which leads to Elijah punching Klaus so hard he flies back a couple feet but Klaus stands to his feet, recovering quickly from the blow.

Before Klaus can move he feels something drip on his cheek so touches it gently and pulls his finger back revealing that it's blood just as another drop lands on his palm indicating this is the Hollow's work.

Klaus looks up at the sky just in time to feel a third blood drop land on his forehead then he looks back at Elijah, who seems concerned by this turn of events.

"You wanna fight Elijah? So. Be. It." Klaus exclaims as his hybrid face emerges which causes Elijah's vampface to do the same and they both charge for each other.

The fight has gotten more intense to the point where Klaus slams Elijah against the house which catches the attention of the people inside.

**(inside the house)**

"What was that?" Roman asks startled.

Hope's in the house on a footstool in anti-magic shackles sitting next to her mother, who's chained up.

"I don't know." Hope says plainly and clearly confused.

"Does someone know that you're here?" Roman questions in a slightly angrier tone.

"I don't know." Hope repeats, this time sounding overwhelmed.

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Roman responds with an angry and annoyed tone.

"Because I don't know." Hope practically shouts at him, overwhelmed and confused.

**(outside the house)**

Klaus and Elijah's fight is still going strong and although Klaus is very impressed that Elijah hasn't given up, he's more annoyed now so he breaks Elijah's arm, pinning it behind his back and bites deep into his neck which causes Elijah to scream in agony.

Klaus backs away in order for Elijah to fix his arm, which he does but then turns to face Klaus.

"Ughh, don't you ever give up?" Klaus whispers to himself obviously annoyed at Elijah's persistence.

They continue to brawl until Klaus digs his fingers into the hybrid bite on Elijah's neck, who winces in pain and clearly wants to scream but refuses to give Klaus the benefit of his agony.

"I'm gonna need you to sit and stay." Klaus growls through his teeth as he pins Elijah to the house again.

"Never." Elijah manages to speak even as Klaus' fingers remain in his hybrid bite, then he vampspeeds them so now Klaus is pinned to house but Klaus, really wanting to end this fight, rips his hand from Elijah's neck wound, breaks the wrist around his own neck, throws it to the side and headbutts Elijah, disorienting him.

However before Elijah can recover from the headbutt and the fact that the fingers in his wound were ripped out, Klaus grabs him by the head to look him in the eyes.

"I said sit and stay." Klaus growls out yet again but before Elijah fully recovers, Klaus just breaks his neck and watches carelessly as he hits the ground.

Klaus then fixes his jacket and smirks at work.

"Good boy." Klaus says with a simple tilt of his head like Elijah did sometimes and then finally opens the door so he can enter the house.

"Who's there?" Roman asks when he hears the door open.

"Oh don't worry. It's just lil old me." Klaus responds, leaning in the doorway.

"Klaus." Hayley sighs in relief at the sight of him but the sight of her and Hope makes Klaus shocked and angry.

However, Klaus recovers from the sight and turns to Roman, who looks kind of scared.

"Who is this guy?" Roman whispers to Hayley, who just smirks devilishly.

"You must Roman, I'm Hope's father." Klaus exclaims enthusiastically as he points to Roman then motions back to himself which causes Roman to look shocked, horrified, as well as kind of like he shit bricks, and Hayley to just put her head down to sigh at this behavior as though it is nothing new.

Roman continues to have a stupefied look on his face which keeps Klaus smiling and talking.

"See if I were a cop, I'd arrest you for kidnapping, animal cruelty, and uh, health violations." Klaus states then looks around the house before he says the third charge.

"Unless, of course, you brought her here for a very different reason." Klaus motions to Hope before continuing.

"In that case, shall we discuss a dowry?" Klaus asks with a smirk which causes Hayley to close her eyes to sigh again and Hope to put her face in her hands, embarrassed that her dad would assume such a thing.

"Well, how should he die?" Klaus questions looking mainly at Hayley when he does.

"What no. Don't kill him. He's a friend." Hope pleads causing Roman to sigh in relief but Klaus to look at her confused.

"Hope, this is the man who kidnapped your mother, then manipulated and kidnapped you. Are you really going to defend him even though there's a possibility he can do it again?" Klaus shakes his head and gives his daughter a sad puppy eye look which seems to make Hope reconsider her answer.

"No, I'm not. I don't want that kind of person in my life, or anyone's for that matter." Hope responds quietly which makes Klaus smirk and Roman panic.

"What no, Hope, he's going to kill me." Roman explains and Hope just blankly stares at him before looking back at her father who just nods as he whispers 'it's true' which seems to let Hope voice her opinion.

"Then, I'll let him." Hope replies both firmly and coldly as she looks at Roman with distant, coldness.

This answer causes Klaus to stand, turn, and look at Roman, who is very terrified at the fact that Hope just signed his death sentence.

"Well in that case, you should know that wolves are wild creatures, they truly hate being restrained." Klaus states as he paces around to the back of Hayley's chair.

"Walk into the next room for me, would you? Your mother will be there shortly." Klaus claims, addressing Hope, causing her to slowly stand as Klaus continues talking.

"All I have to do is apply a little pressure." Klaus says as he breaks the chain around Hayley, who gasps in relief which horrifies Roman more as Hope finally walks out of the room.

Klaus finally removes the last chain binding Hayley as Roman, who has pushed himself into a corner of the room, looks petrified by the sight before him.

"If you think I'm pissed at your behavior, just imagine how she feels." Klaus states before realizing Roman's in the corner.

"Now Roman, don't be shy, come out of the shadows." When Klaus tells him this, Roman immediately obliges to his command.

"Are you hungry?" Klaus asks clearly addressing Hayley, who is partially desiccated from the lack of blood.

"Oh, I'm completely famished." Hayley responds as she looks at a scared Roman hungrily which makes Klaus smile as he walks behind Roman.

"Well then, bon appetit." Klaus advises with a seductive smirk as he pushes Roman a little closer to Hayley, who's hybrid face involuntarily comes out before she starts to viciously feed off of him until she stops and carelessly drops him on the floor, having drained him of blood.

"Feeling better, little wolf?" Klaus questions and Hayley gives him a small smile.

"Sort of, better than I did anyway." Hayley explains dully which causes Klaus to give her a sympathetic look and walk dangerously closer to her, an act that Hayley notices.

Once he places his hands on her waist, she gets confused.

"What are you doing?" Hayley asks slightly overwhelmed by his hands on her waist.

"Well, you're still hungry and I'm offering." Klaus answers as he takes his jacket off in order to bare his neck which Hayley looks at temptingly as her hybrid face involuntarily appears yet again.

Hayley retracts it with self control but Klaus pulls her closer causing it to reappear again.

"Have at it, little wolf." Klaus claims affectionately and Hayley, unable to resist any longer, flips her head to the side revealing her neck before she bites into Klaus' neck deeply feeding off of him as he sighs kind of pleasurably from it.

Klaus straightens his head so she can get more of a flow from his vein before his own hybrid face emerges as he stares at then bites down on her neck, that's been bare since she started feeding from him, which causes her moan quietly and bite down harder on his neck.

After a moment, Hayley stops feeding but Klaus continues before finally parting and they stare at each other pleasurably as they quietly pant with such feeling.

They move even closer to each other then Hayley puts her hand on the back of his head, pulling him into a passionate kiss that he reciprocates.

"You should check on Hope. I'll finish up here." Klaus says as he strokes her cheek after the kiss ends.

"I'll see you soon?" Hayley questions with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you'll see me real soon." Klaus responds this time giving Hayley a small soft kiss.

Once it breaks, Klaus watches Hayley walk into the next room and when she does, Klaus vampspeeds off right when Antoinette runs into the room towards Roman, who is starting to wake up.

"Oh my god, Roman, what happened?" Antoinette asks frantically.

"I'm sorry An, but he wanted you here." Roman says groggily making Antoinette confused.

"What? Who i…." Antoinette can't even finish the question because something grabs her from behind and bites deeply into her neck which causes her to gasp in pain.

"That would be me." Klaus reveals himself as Antoinette turns around in shock and Roman crawls away in order to lean against the wall.

Before Antoinette can say or do anything, she is flung into the wall next to Roman.

"I really am sorry." Roman whispers to his sister before he remembers something.

**(Flashback)**

"In that case, shall we discuss a dowry?" Klaus exclaims enthusiastically with a smirk.

Klaus' smirk falls and his voice turns into a very low whisper as his eyes start to dilate while Roman's eyes do the same.

"You're going to do everything that I say." Once the compulsion kicks in, Klaus continues.

"Now here's what I want you to do." Klaus then turns around to face his girls.

"Well, how should he die?" Klaus questions.

**(End of Flashback)**

"What happened to your rescuer?" Antoinette asks but Roman looks at her confused.

"Oh, you mean Elijah. Things didn't bode well for him, I'm shocked you didn't see your fiance outside with a broken neck. Huh, I guess family means more to you than romance. Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to tell him that after you're dead." Klaus explains leaving Antoinette and Roman looking at each other then back at him, both silent and writhing in pain from their hybrid bites.

"Well, I have two girls waiting for me in the next room so let us hurry this up because I have to get them home safely. Now, who's willing to die first?" Klaus asks after a moment but before either can answer, he just points his finger at Roman, then goes back and forth between them which indicates that he is playing eeny meeny miny moe.

Even though his finger lands on Antoinette when he's finished the game, he's calls on Roman.

"You, young lad, come step by the window for me." Klaus says pointing at Roman, who obliges yet again due to his pesky compulsion.

"No." Antoinette sighs in fear as she tries to stop Roman from walking but to no avail.

"Now face your sister," Klaus begins so Roman can comply and once he does, Klaus continues.

"And take off your daylight ring." Klaus finishes and Roman, who yet again complies to this wish, takes off his daylight ring much Antoinette's horror.

Once Roman's dead, Klaus turns to Antoinette, who looks terrified of him, with a twisted smile on his face.

**(in the other room)**

Hayley is crouched in front of Hope, who's sitting on the floor looking anxious.

"Maybe I was too harsh towards Roman." Hope wonders aloud.

"Hey, don't feel sympathy for a bad guy, ok. Your dad is taking care of it and we'll be out of here soon." Hayley claims soothingly which calms Hope.

"Mom, I love you." Hope blurts out which makes Hayley look at her sympathetically.

"I love you too, sweetie." Hayley replies as she strokes Hope's cheek, who smiles, then all of a sudden she starts gasping.

"Mom?" Hope asks with a look of concern and confusion, but instead of answering, Hayley just keeps gasping.

"Mom!" Hope quietly shouts at her but Hayley just falls to the ground, desiccated.

Hope looks up after watching her mom fall to the ground and looks on in terror of the person before her holding her mom's heart.

"Ahhhh!" Hope screams loudly causing Klaus to vampspeed into the room to see Hayley's dead body, a terrified Hope in tears, and an unknown woman holding Hayley's heart.

"Hope." Klaus looks at her with a knowing look which causes her to turn her head away.

The woman turns around, revealing herself to be Roman's mom, Greta.

"You?" Greta looks at him confused but Klaus just glares at her in response.

"Me." Klaus states simply and clearly annoyed, before he vampspeeds his arm around, decapitating her with a flick of his wrist.

"Hope." Kaus sighs in relief as he crouches next to her to see if she's ok.

"Dad." Hope whispers through tears before placing herself in his arms, as she is still in chains, so he embraces her in a hug.

After a moment, Klaus pulls away to put his hands on her face.

"I just need to finish up one last order of business and we'll be gone but right now I need you to stay here a bit longer, can you do that?" Klaus asks in near tears and Hope just nods in agreement.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I promise." Klaus says before walking into the next room where Antoinette remains in tears of her own.

"Well it seems that you're the last on my hit list tonight. Just a mere moment ago, I taught your mother a lesson, with her death." Klaus explains and although Antoinette looks shocked, she is otherwise unsurprised by this.

"What did she do to in order to get herself killed?" Antoinette asks weakly as a result of her hybrid bite.

"Kill the mother of my child in front of aforementioned child." Klaus responds which both shocks and surprises Antoinette.

**(outside of house)**

Caroline wakes up from having her neck snapped and sees that the sun is setting.

"Oh, god." Caroline murmurs to herself rubbing her neck as she sits up and looks around.

She looks around just to see an unconscious guy and Klaus' daylight ring which she crawls over to in order to grab it then she stands up so she can walk into the house.

Once Caroline walks in, she sees a decapitated woman, a dead Hayley, and a scared, teary-eyed Hope.

"Klaus." Caroline says in a concerned yet normal voice, then she walks into the room he's in, after Hope motions to it with her head, only to see a burnt corpse and a dying girl.

"I say don't kill anyone and when I wake up, three people are dead while a fourth one is dying." Caroline murmurs in an annoyed tone before it turns to confusion.

"Wait, where's Roman?" Caroline asks voicing her confusion, so Klaus just puts a hand on top of her head and tilts toward the ground in order for her to look at the burnt corpse again.

Caroline looks back at him, pissed that he didn't keep him alive like she asked.

"Klaus…." Caroline starts but he cuts her off.

"Relax Caroline, besides I just acting per my daughter's request as she was the one who wanted him dead." Klaus explains leaving Caroline shocked.

"Who is this?" Caroline questions, motioning to Antoinette after she recollects herself from the shock of his answer.

"This is Antoinette, Roman's sister, the decapitated woman I'm sure you saw, is Greta, and before you ask, I'm going to tell you how I know them." Klaus replies in seemingly in one breath and then begins to tell Caroline the story of how he knows the Sienna family as well as the roles each of them played in his family's lives.

Caroline is so taken aback by this information that she doesn't stop Klaus from giving Antoinette another hybrid bite, this one below her elbow, who gasps in pain from this.

After a few moments pass, the hybrid venom in Antoinette's veins starts taking more of a toll on her as she begins to hyperventilate as a result before ultimately desiccating, indicating that she's now dead.

"Now that I have no more loose ends here, let's get out of here." Klaus says before walking to where Hope is.

"Come on sweetheart, we're leaving." Klaus states calmly as he helps Hope stand up but she doesn't walk with him.

"We can't just leave her here." Hope whispers as she looks at her mother's body, heartbroken and devastated.

Although Klaus doesn't want to travel with Hayley's body in the car, he does realize that Hope has a point.

"I'll call Vincent and have him pick her up, ok." Klaus claims, reassuringly, causing Hope to nod and then the three of them walk out of the house.

When they walk out, Klaus notices that Elijah is starting to stir awake so he places his boot on his neck and steps on it, breaking Elijah's neck again.

Klaus then motions to Caroline, who nods, helps put Elijah's body in the trunk, and assists Hope in getting in the car so that Klaus can drive them back to the compound.


	4. Plan B

Klaus drives them back to the compound, where Klaus drags Elijah's body in the building and just carelessly drops him on the ground while Caroline walks in with a still teary-eyed, shackled Hope.

"I knew this was your bloody fault Nik!" Rebekah shouts, echoing through the entire compound before revealing herself with an angry facial expression and Kol enters from the opposite side of the building.

However, before Rebekah and Kol can fight Klaus, Elijah wakes up glaring at Klaus himself before starting an argument with him.

"You broke my neck." Elijah reveals annoyed.

"Yes, yes and I also killed your fiancee, now get over it." Klaus advises clearly more annoyed than Elijah, who is enraged by this information.

"You killed her!" Elijah shouts, his tone more enraged than his facial expression.

"And her brother, and her mother, and by all technicalities, you, or her fiance in other words." Klaus states completely unphased by the fact Elijah is very angry.

Elijah was about lunge for him when Rebekah interferes, placing herself between them.

"No." Rebekah says firmly as puts a hand on each of their chests however Elijah keeps walking towards Klaus, who does the same until Rebekah puts a foot on Klaus' chest so she can put both her hands on Elijah's.

"No, stop it both you." Rebekah sighs out annoyed by this behavior.

"I will if he will." Klaus claims yet neither of them make a move to stop.

Rebekah realizes that her foot that's on the ground is slipping so she looks desperately at Kol, who seems too amused to help.

"A little assistance?" Rebekah asks still looking desperately at Kol, who continues to do nothing so Caroline steps in.

Caroline puts a hand on Elijah's shoulder, turns him around, and punches him so hard across the face he landed on the floor, too disoriented to stand up and retaliate.

"Damn." Kol says impressed by the punch.

"Looked like she could've used some help." Caroline shrugs plainly as though she didn't just punch an original in the face.

"Well, I prayed that I'd never see you bitches again." Vincent announces himself as he stands above them on the balcony.

"Vincent. My third favorite witch, how goes it?" Klaus asks after complimenting him.

"Terrible, now that the four of you are in one place." Vincent explains as he walks down the stairs.

"Well you know we can't stay away from each other for too long and seven years apart felt like eternity." Rebekah pipes up enthusiastically as she hugs Klaus.

"Wait a second, we're not in horrible turmoil. How is that possible?" Kol asks getting everyone's attention.

"Do you think it has something to do with me wearing these?" Hope questions, holding up her still shackled wrists before them.

"I bet fifty dollars on it." Rebekah says causing Kol to scoff.

"Yeah well I bet a hundred dollars on it." Kol retorts making Rebekah growl at him.

"Um, I bet eighty dollars on it." Elijah pipes in but they shut him out of the conversation.

"Shut up, Elijah!" Kol and Rebekah shout in unison.

"How about the two of you take your own advice for a moment?" Vincent questions then turns to Hope.

"Hope, where's your…." Vincent starts but gets cut off by Klaus.

"Vincent, stop." Klaus says as Hope's eyes started to tear up by the near mention of her mother.

When the rest of the room looks around in confusion, Klaus takes a note pad and a pen from one of Caroline's pockets in order to write something down.

Once he's done, he rips the paper off the pad and hands it to Vincent, who seems upset after reading the note.

Vincent passes the note around to everyone but Elijah, Caroline, and Hope.

"I have an idea." Hope says randomly after everyone had a chance to read the note.

"Ok so it, um, it may seem reckless but what if I take back the Hollow?" Hope suggests causing everyone but Elijah to gape at her in either shock or horror.

"No, absolutely not." Klaus is the first to object to this idea even though everyone else followed suit very quickly.

"Well, I can't wear these shackles forever and we can all be a family again. Isn't that what all of you want?" Hope asks explaining why she wants to take back the Hollow.

"I do and I admire the fact you want us united again, but you should understand that us being separated is what's keeping you safe." Rebekah answers sympathetically.

"I do understand that Aunt Rebekah, but maybe what all of you don't understand is that I'll be safer if I have the Hollow back and all of you as well." Hope practically shouts then sighs afterwards.

"Damn it." Hope murmurs under her breath as she closes her, pinches the bridge of her nose, and takes a few breaths, after she realizes her temper got the best of her, in order to calm down.

"I think her temper is the reason we shouldn't have her take back the Hollow." Vincent says but Hope isn't willing to lose this plan.

"I'm sorry, my temper just got the best of me. Look, I can handle the Hollow, I will handle it, but I can't if you won't give me the chance to." Hope claims in a sad and apologetic tone.

"I don't know about this." Klaus states, unsure if he should agree to this decision.

"Dad, do you trust me?" Hope asks after she walks closer to him and holds his hands in hers.

"Of course I trust you." Klaus responds, although he's confused by this sudden topic.

"Then trust me when I tell you that I can handle this but I can't if you're not on my side." Hope claims and they look at each other sympathetically for a moment.

"Alright, we'll do it." Klaus reluctantly agrees causing Hope to smile shyly.

"Well I've been the one waiting for you to agree, so let's do this." Caroline pipes up after being so silent everyone almost forgot she was there.

When Klaus looks up, Hope turns around, and basically everyone else looks in her direction, they see that she's holding a bag of salt as well as a geometrically perfect pentagram, that makes all of them both annoyed and impressed by the symbol, on the ground.

"Why a pentagram?" Vincent asks but Caroline just shrugs it off.

"Eh, I was just thinking of Supernatural and then I decided to put this on the floor." Caroline explains plainly, pointing at her work, as though her making random shapes with salt is a casual thing that she does.

Caroline has Hope stand in the middle of the salt pentagram with her after she places each of the four Mikaelsons on a point of the star before feeling that something is off.

"Hmm, you, blonde one," Caroline motions to Freya before making her pitch.

"Yeah." Freya says uneasily once she realizes that she was the one being pointed at.

"Come stand right there for me, will you?" Caroline asks and Freya does so without question.

"Wait, why is she standing there?" Hope questions in a whisper, clearly confused.

"Oh uh, aesthetic purposes. It just didn't seem right with that part of the star being empty." Caroline reassures whispering as well.

"Oh okay." Hope nods understandingly as Vincent facepalms, knowing that Freya shouldn't be standing there as well as having heard their entire conversation.

"So how exactly does this work?" Kol questions confused on what to do next.

"Uh, I just remove these from Hope and see what happens?" Caroline suggests but it's obvious that she's equally confused as everyone else.

"Well, let's try it." Hope says encouragingly.

Caroline takes a bobby pin from her hair in order to pick the lock and once she does, she makes a move to remove the shackles from Hope's wrists.

The second the shackles are off, the four mikaelsons feel the Hollow fight its way out of them before getting out and coming together, making three out of four them go unconscious.

Freya, Caroline, Vincent, Klaus, and Hope watch as the Hollow parts into two blue lights and as one jams back into Klaus, rendering him unconscious, the other jams itself into Hope, causing her to pass out as well, with Caroline catching her.

"Uh, what just happened?" Caroline asks even though it's clear that no one else knows either.

The other three siblings wake up and Rebekah runs to Klaus, concerned that he's still unconscious, not knowing he passed out recently.

"What happened?" Rebekah questions when she sees Hope rendered unconscious as well and after she places her brother's head in her lap.

"The Hollow just split in two and went into both of them." Caroline explains, which just worries Rebekah more.

"Vincent, what does it mean?" Freya asks equally worried as Rebekah, as she looks between her niece and her brother.

"It means that the Hollow is choosing between two of the most powerful beings we know." Vincent reveals worrying Freya, Rebekah, Caroline, and even Kol.

After Vincent says this, the Hollow removes itself from them, combines as one and starts to spin, indicating Vincent was right about it choosing.

Once it stops spinning, it jams itself into Hope, causing Klaus to jerk awake.

Klaus immediately crawls over Hope who's still unconscious in Caroline's lap.

"How is she?" Klaus wonders, more concerned that his daughter's asleep, rather than ask how long he was out for like he would usually do.

"Well, she's still breathing, so I'm going to say she's okay." Caroline responds, easing Klaus' nerves.

"Yeah, physically maybe." Kol murmurs under his breath, bringing up the note Klaus passed around before all of this happened.

Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, and Freya glare at him in annoyance toward his glib persona as Vincent comes to a conclusion.

"I should probably go get her mother's body before she wakes up." Vincent claims then walks out in order to get Hayley's body as Klaus mainly focuses on his daughter's breathing, still concerned.

"I'll help him." Freya says then walks out, following Vincent.

"So, what are we going to do until she wakes up and they come back?" Rebekah asks once Freya and Vincent are gone.

"I just remembered something." Klaus states randomly, catching everyone's attention.

"When Davina still had the power of the three other harvest girls, she was able to remove compulsion and had as she removed mine on both Josh and Camille. Perhaps Vincent or Freya can be capable of the feat?" Klaus wonders aloud after explaining what he remembered.

"Well, they just left and Hope's still knocked out so, new plan." Kol replies, making Klaus frown.

"Well luckily for you, I have an idea and no magic is required." Caroline reveals after a somewhat devilish smirk has formed on her lips.


	5. Misery Loves Company

"So what's your plan exactly?" Kol asks curiously.

"Klaus, I put something in your trunk…." Before Caroline can finish, Klaus just tosses her him keys, which she catches, so she leaves then comes back with a pink duffle bag.

"Ok, now which room is soundproof?" Caroline questions, which makes them suspicious but Rebekah still points it out.

After the room was pointed out, Caroline went to a closet, took out plastic and went into the soundproof room to set up whatever she needed to.

"Alright, come on Elijah. I'm going to restore your memories." Caroline claims dragging Elijah by the wrist into the room she just came out of.

"So, how long do you think her plan is going to take?" Rebekah asks, even though it's obvious that the others don't know.

"I have no idea." Kol responds, then sits down on a couch to wait.

The second Kol sits down however, the comatose Hope finally wakes up, realizing her head is in her father's lap.

"Hey, welcome back sweetheart." Klaus says affectionately causing Hope to hug him, both glad that nothing tragic is happening.

Meanwhile in the soundproof room, Caroline has Elijah in chains and there's something covered on an end table.

"So what are you going to do?" Elijah questions concerned, and maybe a little terrified, from the events that have happened so far.

"Well, just because your compelled to forget, doesn't mean it's gone. It just means that your memories are suppressed which means, all I have to do is unsuppress them." Caroline explains but before she finishes, she removes the cloth on the end table to reveal a metal tray cluttered with various nails, a hammer, and some screws, which just intimidates Elijah.

"What an interesting looking tray you have there." Elijah claims, trying to pretend that the tray doesn't intimidate him, but Caroline can tell it does, so she just looks and smiles.

"I never said this was going to be pleasant." Caroline states but Elijah scoffs.

"Well you never said that this was going to be torturous either." Elijah retorts in a sarcastic manner that makes Caroline smile again, knowing that he has a point.

"So, here is what's going to happen, I'm gonna attempt to unlock a suppressed memory and you're going to tell me what you remember. Now if it works, I'll keep doing it. If it doesn't, well, de-compulsion spell it is." Caroline explains then picks up a nail and jams it into Elijah's head causing him to shout in pain.

"What do think's going on in there?" Hope asks once they had explained what happened to Caroline and Elijah.

"Who knows." Rebekah says plainly, and clearly bored, as she is completely upside down on the same couch Kol is, reading a magazine.

"When will Freya and Vincent return?" Hope questions, clearly bored and wanting someone to talk to her.

"Who cares." Kol replies as plainly as Rebekah did while he sits sideways on the couch, his legs over Rebekah's stomach, reading an actual book.

They both flip the page of their magazine and book respectively when Hope sighs in annoyance to the fact that they won't talk to her.

"Where'd your father go?" Rebekah asks, confused.

"Who knows." Hope responds in, a sarcastic tone, the same words her aunt used when she shot her first question down.

"Is he going to return?" Kol asks, not realizing that his niece is being sarcastic.

"Who cares." Hope states plainly, not even hiding the sarcasm in her voice, when Kol picks up the fact that she was being sarcastic.

Just then, Klaus walks in with Freya and Vincent.

"Where'd you go?" Kol questions once he sees his brother walk in.

"Freya called, said she needed help." Klaus explains causing Kol to just simply nod and go back to reading his book.

"Where's Elijah and that blonde vampire?" Freya asks since she left before Caroline decided to help.

"Headmistress Forbes and according to Kol and Rebekah, she's helping to restore Elijah's memories in that room." Hope explains then points to the soundproof room.

"What's going on in there?" Vincent wonders but Hope just rolls her eyes, since she asked the same thing yet no one answered.

"No one knows." Hope states plainly with a shrug.

In the room, Elijah has several nails in his head, looking exhausted, as Caroline circles around him with yet another nail in her hand, looking impatient and annoyed.

"Did you remember anything this time?" Caroline interrogates, with annoyance in her tone, implying that he's being uncooperative.

"No." Elijah simply sighs out clearly exhausted from the toture.

"You're lying. What did you remember?" Caroline questions, getting irritated by his lack of cooperation.

"I was in a car with a brunette, who was annoying the hell out of me, then, all of sudden, her face was in my lap." Elijah weakly, yet angrily, admits shocking Caroline but also relieving the fact he's finally working with her.

"Good. Now let's see what else we can unbury." Caroline says then takes the nail in her hand and jams it in his head making him shout in agony once more.

Hours have passed, Kol and Rebekah are playing go fish while Freya and Vincent play chess and Klaus is sitting on a recliner, reclined, reading a book, as Hope sits on his lap, with her head on his shoulder, sound asleep.

Caroline then walks out of the room, cleaning her hands, that are covered in blood, with an old rag.

"So, I think aspirin and probably vampire blood will help with the severe headache he has." Caroline whispers, when she noticed that Hope was asleep.

"So does he remember?" Rebekah asks in an enthusiastic whisper.

"I have no idea." Caroline confesses but she starts to backtrack when she sees Rebekah frown.

"I mean he repeated each memory that he had, but I don't know if anything stuck." Caroline clarifies then leaves in order to go back to her daughters.

Kol decides to walk into the room, only to see Elijah sleeping on the couch, with dried blood on his forehead.

Kol pours a glass of alcohol and puts some of his blood in it when Elijah stirs awake.

"I don't even want to know what she did." Kol claims and hands Elijah some aspirin, which he accepts.

"It's probably best if you don't." Elijah responds and Kol smiles.

"So anything jog your memory yet?" Kol questions, seeming genuinely concerned, as he hands Elijah the glass of blood and alcohol.

"No, all I have are these puzzle pieces just jumbled together with nothing really sticking with me. Well, the only people that did stick were, Katherine, Gia, Hayley…." Elijah names three of the many dead girls he dated but stops to take the glass from Kol, their hands making contact, which causes some pieces to be put together.

"Thank you, Kol." Elijah says genuinely, which implies that making contact will help fully recover his mind.

"We made physical contact when I handed you the glass and now you know my name." Kol discovers with a shocked expression.

"Hmm, it appears physical contact might be the key to putting the jumbled pieces of my mind together." Elijah agrees, sounding like his old self again.

So Kol walks out and tells his siblings the good news in a whisper, since Hope is still sleeping peacefully.

With this new information, Rebekah walks in the room to talk to Elijah before Freya can, as she was about to walk in the room before Rebekah beat her to the punch.

"I think he's going to be talking to Elijah some other time." Vincent deduces, pointing to Klaus, who is now sleeping on the recliner, still holding the book and with his daughter on his lap, who is also still asleep.

Once the non-unconscious people remember him, Elijah walks out of the room he was held in to see Klaus and Hope on the recliner.

In a sudden instinct, Elijah grabs and places a blanket over them, making contact with Hope first then Klaus.

Once those last few pieces of his memories fall into place, he looks at them and finds himself smiling but his smile quickly turns into a frown when he realizes that Hope took back the Hollow.


	6. Best Laid Plans

Two days later, Klaus was in Hope's room, berating Hope for taking back the Hollow.

"You said you were with me when I made this decision!" Hope shouts, hurt that this argument is happening.

"Correction; I reluctantly agreed to it!" Klaus yells back but regrets his choice of words when they make Hope look betrayed.

"So, you're just backing out on your promise." Hope voice has gone softer now and she sounds as betrayed and hurt as she looks.

Klaus is unsure of what to do now that he's hurt his feelings so he starts backing away to leave but hope shouts after him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"You have no idea what I can do, what I'm capable of! Especially when it comes to getting your attention." Hope states angrily, causing Klaus to turn and look at her, confused, as well as concerned by her sudden anger.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asks, clearly confused and concerned.

"From the look on your face I see that I have it again. Although I will admit, my plan would've been perfect, if it weren't aunt Freya." Hope starts to explain, making Klaus even more concerned as well as confused by this conversation.

"I was supposed to see you during the two weeks I was suspended but aunt Freya waited until I was back at school before calling you." Hope continues to explain but Klaus finally understands what she's talking about.

"The day Freya called me she told me your mother went missing. Please don't tell me you were behind that." Klaus says with a pleading expression, but this just causes Hope to smirk while wiping a tear from her eye as she nods.

"It was the perfect plan, no, it was the best laid plan. Mom goes missing, you come back, we spend the day together, mom is miraculously found by my friend." Klaus is shocked, touched that she'd go to extreme lengths to see him, but he's also concerned by this.

"But of course, I can't get anything past my aunt Freya, who is capable of sensing as well as seeing aura and also the person it belongs to." Hope reveals annoyed but a question starts nagging at Klaus until he decides to ask it.

"Why do I get the feeling that what you're telling me isn't your first plot?" Klaus wonders aloud, making Hope look at the ground and bite her lip nervously, just answers Klaus' question.

"Well, there might have been a different plan. But that was disrupted by Vincent. And my forgetfulness." Hope adds after admitting that there was in fact a plan before her other one.

"What do you mean by your hybrid friend?" Klaus questions, remembering she said something about having a hybrid friend.

"That's why I got suspended. I turned a werewolf into a hybrid." Hope admits but seeing her father's face, she decides to backtrack.

"It was strictly business, he paid me good money for my blood." Hope quickly adds, but she can see this did nothing to lighten her dad's mood.

"How about I show you my first plan?" Hope suggests then walks over to her father, places her hands on each side of his face, closes her eyes, and opens her mind to him.

**(Flashback)**

Hope was walking down to the dining hall when Lizzie and Josie run up to her.

"What is she doing here?" Lizzie asks, confused by the presence of Penelope, who rolls her eyes.

"Walking to lunch." Penelope answers plainly with a mildly annoyed tone.

"Anyway, today is game day. We have to hit the dining hall and carb load." Lizzie claims enthusiastically but Hope good-naturedly rolls her eyes and makes a sassy retort.

"I don't know Lizzie, maybe you should just eat at the dining hall and not hit it." Hope suggests in a teasing manner which the other girls pick up on and Josie chuckles at.

"I understand carb loading but let's not eat too much, Lizzie." Josie advises which causes Lizzie to nod but Penelope to scoff and chuckle darkly.

"Yeah, because if you eat to much then you'll be heaving chunks all over the field. Just like you did last year." Penelope adds after making her snarky remark which just makes Lizzie's cheeks flush with embarrassment and then run off to the dining hall, her feelings clearly hurt by this comment.

Josie glares at Penelope in annoyance.

"Really? You've embarrassed her, and now she's going to be making herself eat even more." Josie claims then runs after Lizzie, but Penelope shouts after her.

"Oh come on, it was a joke! Besides, you're the one who decided to hint towards that entire event!" Penelope shouts after Josie, then rolls her eyes.

**(end of flashback)**

Hope fast forwards her mind in order to show her plan, not knowing that her father's pretty happy by the flashback he just saw.

**(Flashback)**

Hope is sitting on a bed in the school's hospital wing with Emma, who seems concerned.

"So, who got you the posies?" Emma asks but Hope just shrugs in confusion.

"I have no idea. I thought you knew." Hope says revealing her thoughts but Emma shakes her head.

"Nope. People tend to make requests toward the flourist who brings the flowers, which shows up when I'm not here." Emma explains which makes Hope smile.

"Well, I have to go to my dorm. I need a change of clothes." Hope claims then leaves to her dorm.

When she walks in her dorm room, she sees Henry sitting on her bed, although it takes a moment for her to register he's there.

She takes off her jacket, which she tosses on her bed, then feels like someone's staring at her so she turns around.

"Oh god, Henry. What are you doing here?" Hope questions clearly startled and embarrassed that she almost got naked in front of him.

"I heard you woke up today and I needed to see you." Henry explains causing Hope to relax a bit more.

"I know that this may be inappropriate timing, but I need a favor." Henry exclaims, confusing Hope.

"I know what properties your blood has and what it can do." Henry starts but Hope seems to know where this favor is heading.

"Let me guess, you want me to turn you into a hybrid." Hope finishes his thought for him, and he nods in agreement, non-verbally admitting that this is the favor that he wants.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll pay you good money for the inappropriate timing." Henry states nervously, catching Hope's attention, seeing as she smiles at him after saying this.

"How much money are we talking?" Hope asks in a whisper as she just realized that her door is open, which Henry realizes as well.

"Uh, however much this is." Henry whispers, pulling quite the abundance of cash out of his pocket, which makes Hope smile more broadly at him.

"Just give me one minute, I'll be right back." Hope says then walks into her bathroom, where she changes into her school uniform and walks out with two vials, filled with her blood.

"Okay, so one for now and one for afterwards. Now remember, be discreet." Hope advises before handing him the two vials, which he nods understandingly to, then he hands her the cash, which she gladly takes.

An hour after Henry leaves, Hope closes her door and searches her room until she finds a shoebox, which she opens to reveal a lot of cash, as though she's either hoarding her allowance or Henry wasn't her first customer.

She happily adds Henry's money to her collection then shoves in her backpack and continues going to every hiding spot she has in her room, grabbing money from each location, when she hears something thud to the ground, followed by screaming.

Hope stops, looks out her window, realizes she can't see anything, and looks up at where a high turret is so she sighs and heads to it.

When she reaches the turret above her dorm room, she toward and looks out the open window after she notices an empty vial that had blood in it then another vial that is still filled with blood.

When her head is out the window, Hope looks down in horror and anger when she sees Henry splat out on the ground below.

Hope goes back to her dorm in order to collect the rest of the money she's earned, when a few moments later Dorian enters her room as her door is open.

"Hope." Dorian says, voicing his presence and startling Hope.

"Mr, Williams. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hope wonders, still partially startled but looks confused when Dorian has a frown on his face.

"The headmaster wants to see you. Pack your bags Hope, you just got suspended." Dorian clarifies after seeing Hope's confusion by his first statement.

Hope looks on in shock, packs her bags, then goes to the headmaster's office and waits outside.

While waiting outside, she sees Roman talking to a random student, and she gets all nervous when he notices her there.

"Hey Marshall. Why are you outside the headmaster's office?" Roman wonders and Hope recollects herself before answering.

"Uh, I'm going home. According to Mr. Willams, I got suspended." Hope reveals, this answer both shocking and impressing Roman.

"Oh, well that's cool. I got to go." Roman leaves then Henry walks up to and sits next to Hope.

"Hey, I didn't get you in too much trouble, did I?" Henry asks, concerned that's Hope's sitting outside Dr. Saltzman's office, but Hope just gives him a very angry and annoyed glare.

"I got suspended dumbass." Hope whispers through gritted teeth, showing Henry that she's very annoyed by the turn of events.

"I'm sorry, I…" Henry starts but Hope cuts him off.

"I'm curious, Henry. In what world does 'be discreet' mean let everyone know that you're dead." Hope continues to whisper through her gritted teeth, making Henry apologetic and uncomfortable.

"Please leave, your presence is just making me angrier." Hope claims, putting her hands together like she's praying and places them on her lips as she puts her head down, stopping him before he could apologize again, so he just gets up to leave and once he's gone, Dr. Saltzman walks up to her.

"Hope. We need to talk." Alaric starts but since Hope already knows where this is going, she just tells him what she knows.

"Skip the lecture Dr. Saltzman and just tell me the details. Mr. Williams already told me that I've been suspended." Hope reveals with a roll of her eyes and a defeated tone of voice, leaving Alaric shocked and annoyed.

"Ughh, Dorian needs to stop doing my job. As the headmaster, I'm supposed to be telling students that they're leaving the school, whether they get expelled or suspended." Alaric murmurs under his breath in annoyance, but Hope defends Dorian's actions.

"Well you are a very busy man, running this school, taking care of your own kids. I mean, he knows you have a lot on your plate and I don't think you should be angry that he's just simply trying to make your job a little easier." Hope advises after giving Ric a very wise, reasonable explanation which causes him to give her a small smile that she responds to.

"Can you just promise not to tell my mom? I want it to be a surprise." Hope claims and Ric agrees to this before giving her the details.

"Well, you've been suspended for two weeks." Alaric states then walks away as that was the only thing she needed to know.

Hope goes back to her dorm to collect her bags when she sees very nicely decorated card on her bed.

She walks over, picks it up, and opens it to see that it's completely blank with a message that reads:

'_Sorry for getting you suspended. I never meant to get you into any trouble.' - Henry_

She smiles and blushes at the card that Henry seems to have made her before putting it in her bag then she leaves.

Through unknown means, she makes it back home, where her mother doesn't seem to be, and she runs up to her room.

She starts throwing things around and trashing it, looking for something, when she hears the familiar sound of someone clearing their throat behind her.

"Well, that's quite the mess you're making." Hayley says, with crossed arms as she leans in the doorway, glaring skeptically at her daughter's return, and her persistence to find whatever she's looking for.

"Oh, uh, I'm looking for cough medicine. I thought I had some in my room." Hope lies, yet sounding as though her throat's a bit raspy, indicating to her mother that she might be sick.

"You came all the way home for cough medicine?" Hayley asks confused yet still skeptical.

"Uh no, I got sent home because the headmaster didn't want me getting any of the other students sick." Hope manages to explain before she has a coughing fit, which makes Hayley more concerned and less skeptical.

"Oh, alright. I'll go search the kitchen." Hayley leaves to find the medicine then Hope's coughing fit momentarily halts and she pulls out her purple suitcase, which she puts her hard-earned money in, as it already has clothes as well as other things she might need inside it.

Hope has another one of her coughing fits, as she can hear her mom walking up the stairs, and hides her suitcase.

At night when Hayley's asleep, Hope gets out of bed, changes into street clothes, grabs her luggage, and sneaks downstairs.

She leaves a note on the counter after magically opening the window, in order to not make noise, and leaves the compound through the window that she magically closes behind her without waking anyone in the household.

The next morning, Hayley wakes up and immediately heads downstairs, as when the last time Hope had a coughing fit, Hayley was able to hear it in the morning.

Hayley checks the entire compound, basement included, before finding Hope's note that reads:

'_Hey mom, met a guy on some online dating site and wanted me to go to him. Be back in a couple days.' - Hope_

Hayley re-reads the note then walks to Hope's room to search for something she saw on the floor yesterday, but thought nothing of.

Meanwhile, Hope is at the airport, bouncing on her heel, seemingly excited to leave the country, when a familiar voice comes from behind her.

"I thought I saw you enter the airport." It was Vincent, as Hope recognized his voice and that she turned around when he started talking.

"Hey Vincent. What are you doing in the airport?" Hope asks, trying to sound totally and completely inconspicuous, yet she also sounds curious.

"Trying to figure out why you would be in one." Vincent responds plainly then shakes his head.

"You're mother called and said you were missing. I'm sure that she'd love to know I found you at the airport. Let's go." Vincent states, picking up her suitcase and before Hope could argue or protest he walks out with her luggage, causing her to follow him all the way back to the compound.

Once there, he puts down her suitcase and Hayley just walks up to them, having heard the front door open.

"Found her at the airport. I'll leave you to it." Vincent tells Hayley then leaves without another word, as Hayley glares at Hope holding the note in one hand and clearly has something behind her back.

"What happened to being sick?" Hayley asks, wasting no time at all to berate her for her actions causing Hope to look down embarrassed.

"Or maybe you can tell me who this guy is. See, I called your headmaster to ask why you weren't at school and would you believe, he told me that you got suspended for killing a student." Hayley states seemingly in one breath, looking very annoyed at her daughter for lying.

"What! I didn't kill anybody. I know better than to do that." Hope protests, sounding very confused on the claim, which makes Hayley confused.

"The headmaster heard that a student died and that you pushed him from a tower." Hayley exclaims in a calmer voice but Hope rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, I bet he heard that from his daughter, Lizzie. I was in my dorm when I heard something crash to the ground and I went to the tower to get a better view of what had happened. The student was on the ground, dead, before I even got to the tower." Hope explains, making Hayley more relaxed that Hope didn't trigger her wolf gene.

"But whether he heard that rumor or the truth, I still would've gotten suspended, so it doesn't matter." Hope adds with a defeated tone, that catches Hayley's attention, but she doesn't question it just yet.

"Vincent said he found you at the airport. As I recall you don't just need a ticket but you also need this." Hayley removes what was behind her back, showing Hope her passport, which she tries to grab for but she yanks it out of reach.

"So where does this guy you were going to meet live?" Hayley questions and Hope gives a defeated look.

"I don't know. Somewhere in the UK, I think." Hope replies, still trying to grab for her passport.

"So, what exactly is the truth?" Hayley changes the subject causing Hope to gulp and look embarrassed.

"The student who died, his name was Henry. He came to me asking for a favor, for me to turn him into a hybrid, and he said he'd pay me to do it." Hope admits guiltily making Hayley confused before she gets thoughtful.

"And why did you need the money? Was it for the passport, or for the plane ticket?" Hayley, just realizing Hope's answer to where the guy from the dating site lived, answers the question on her own and realizes her daughter getting suspended was the plan all along.

Hayley puts the passport in her pocket and sighs in exasperation, after realizing what she was doing.

"This is about your father, isn't it?" Hayley asks even though she already knows the answer and Hope looks down ashamed.

"I know that you want to see him, but him being around is dangerous." Hayley states, but Hope seems annoyed by this statement.

"I'm well aware of the risks, that's why I was going to him. So he can send me back on the plane if he didn't want to see me." Hope reveals bitterly.

"You've been saving money so you could buy a two-way plane ticket." Hayley sighs out in understanding.

"Unfortunately, because of your actions, and your narrow escape, your grounded." Hayley says and Hope looks at her shocked yet also appalled.

"What, you can't ground me. I'm a witch, I can easily just magic myself out of the situation." Hope retorts still appalled by her mother's decision.

"Hope…" Hayley starts and Hope backtracks when she's given the 'mom glare'.

"You still can't ground me, I mean I'm uncle Kol's favorite niece." Hope states with a smile after hesitating in coming up with a good excuse.

"You're Kol's only niece." Hayley responds, which gives Hope more ammo.

"Which is further reason as to why you shouldn't ground me." Hope claims but Hayley rolls her eyes, not agreeing to remove the punishment.

"Yeah, well I'm your mom and you know that what is said by the people in this household goes. So, since Kol isn't in this household to object, go to your room because you're grounded." Hayley's voice is very strict for once so Hope just obliges to this demand, still annoyed by how events played out.

**(End of flashback)**

Hope backs away from her father, who looks shocked by what he just saw.

"You were going to fly all the way to the UK in order to see me?" Klaus questions, seeming mildly impressed.

"I was going to but Vincent caught me and even if he hadn't, I would've remembered that I forgot my passport." Hope states grumpily.

"So yeah, I would go to just about the most extreme lengths if it meant seeing you again. That's why I wanted to take back the Hollow, so I wouldn't have to make those extreme decisions anymore." Hope explains in a mildly angry tone causing Klaus to nod in an understanding manner.

"Oh, I can see that now. I admit I'm slightly impressed by those lengths. Mainly because it reminds me of what I'm capable of doing at times." Klaus admits, tone soft, and Hope smiles at then hugs him, which he reciprocates.

"I miss mom." Hope murmurs as her head's in his neck.

"Yeah, I miss her too, sweetheart, I miss her too." Klaus and Hope continue to hug in her room.


	7. Someone to Watch Over Me

Hope is sitting on a couch in the library of the compound reading a book, when she hears someone enter.

"You're still awake." Klaus wonders, revealing himself as the one who walked in.

"Uh, yeah, just catching up on some reading. I should probably go to sleep." Hope states nervously, then starts to walk away but stops.

"Oh, uh mom made you a plate in the fridge." Hope adds before starting to walk away again but Klaus vamp speeds in front of her and places his hand on her stomach.

"I'll eat later. Right now, I need you." Klaus claims as he walks behind her with his hand on her hip now.

Hope tilts her head to the side, her eyes closed, and sighs as she feels his breath on her ear.

"And judging by your outfit, you need me too." Klaus whispers in her ear causing her to sigh again, which gives Klaus more ammo as he starts kissing her neck for a moment before stopping and whispering in her ear once again.

"I want to get very rough with you tonight." Klaus murmurs in her ear then he turns her around so they're facing each other.

"Then get rough with me." Hope advises in a calm voice which just makes Klaus smile at her.

With that consent, Klaus walks Hope up to his room then, once there, he vamp speeds her to and on his bed, which has her moan loudly.

He rips off the corset she's wearing and starts kissing her chest, moving to her stomach, reaching all the way to where her skirt starts then kisses back up to her neck.

Afterward, Hope lies in his bed, covered with only a blanket looking at him then puts on a robe and walks into the bathroom.

She turns the light on and starts rinsing her face, with cold water, trying to erase what she did last night.

Hope starts drying her face with a towel, finishing up, she stops, places the towel on the sink, then her hands on the rim of the sink, looking down, and then when she looks up in the mirror, Klaus is behind her with his hands on her waist, his face by her ear.

"Now, what were you dreaming about?" Klaus asks with a smirk on his face then Hope shoots awake in her own bed with a horrified facial expression.

She runs her hands through her hair in frustration and confusion as she realizes it was a dream.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" A voice appears then disappears, causing Hope to jump out of bed, scared she might be losing it, when Roman appears sitting on her dresser.

"Roman?" Hope questions, confused on how he's there.

"How are…" Hope starts but Roman cuts her off.

"How am I sitting on your dresser, alive, after you mercilessly had your father kill me?" Roman finishes her question for her and she continues to look at him with a stupefied expression which makes him smile.

"Well that is a rather interesting question, isn't it? Unfortunately, he's not." Roman says cryptically, confusing Hope before his eyes flash blue, indicating that he's a hallucination of the Hollow.

"You're the Hollow." Hope concludes with an angry expression, that keeps 'Roman' smiling.

"And the jig is up. Although I will admit, it was very fun getting in your head and altering your dream." Roman reveals causing Hope to roll her eyes, annoyed.

"Tell me, have you ever thought about it? Thought about calling him 'daddy' in a different way?" Roman wonders in a taunting tone that both annoys and scares Hope, causing her to look down as though she's ashamed, which just gives the Hollow more ammo in the discussion.

"You haven't, but you're thinking about it now. Mark my words, Hope Mikaelson, one way or another, you will find yourself attracted to him in that way. Even if it is for a very small miniscule moment, you will feel it, and I will know when you do." Roman hisses in her ear as he had appeared behind her after his first statement, which makes Hope very uncomfortable.

Hope turns around to face the hallucination, but he's gone and her bedroom door opens, startling her.

"Is everything alright?" Klaus' voice enters her room in a calm tone that causes her to turn around, showing that he scared her.

"It's just…, you were talking to yourself." Klaus explains when she looks at him uneasily.

"Oh yeah, just, um, reading out loud." Hope stammers nervously but Klaus knows she's lying as there's no book in sight.

"Hope. Are you okay?" Klaus asks, genuinely concerned and Hope just sighs in a defeated tone.

"I had a bad dream and now I can't sleep. I was talking to myself so I can convince me to go back to sleep." Hope confesses causing Klaus to look at her sympathetically as he walks closer to her.

"Did you want me to stay with you?" Klaus suggests and Hope just nods in agreement with tears forming in her eyes, then hugs him which he responds to.

With both of them now on Hope's bed, Klaus reads a book while Hope's head is on his shoulder, dozing in/out until, off in the corner by her bathroom door, Roman stands there with the Hollow's signature glowing blue eyes while also having a smirk on his face, that causes her to sit up and stare in that direction until her father brings her attention back to him.

"You alright?" Klaus questions, staring in the same direction she's looking at, trying to see what she clearly is.

"Yeah, just thought I saw something." Hope claims then puts her head back on his shoulder, which allows him to continue reading to her.


	8. Brotherhood of the Damned

Hope is in her room, repetitively hitting her head with her hands and murmuring at herself to shut up, when Elijah, concerned by her murmuring, enters her room.

"Hope?" Elijah walks in but she's too focused on getting herself, well more of her mind, to shut up.

"Just stop. Please go away." Hope continues to be frantic about something needing to stop, making Elijah more concerned about his niece.

"Hope, are you okay?" Elijah wonders but she doesn't answer.

Elijah unknowingly makes the mistake of walking closer, then puts a hand on her shoulder, and although this action makes her turn around to face him, it seems to have infuriated her.

Hope screams at him to go away then uses her magic to slam him into her dresser then out the window and over balcony, causing a loud thud when he hit the ground.

This act seemed to clear Hope's head, which she grabs in relief, then looks to see exactly what she did, ultimately staring in horror that she hurt Elijah.

Meanwhile, Klaus was in his study talking with Marcel about Hope.

"I feel like there's something she isn't sharing." Klaus reveals, worried.

"Well she is a teenager. They usually have tons of secrets." Marcel states, trying to reassure Klaus.

"Oh, I know but… it's just ever since she took back the Hollow, she's been being more secretive. Lying, talking to herself then getting all quiet when I, or someone else enters." Klaus explains after some hesitation, which makes Marcel contemplative and curious.

"Well, maybe she has a long distance thing and she's just calling them?" Marcel suggests but Klaus shakes his head.

"That's the problem, she never has her phone in her hand. It's like she… like she has an imaginary friend or something." Klaus hesitates again before finishing his statement, but this gets Marcel thinking.

"It might be an imaginary friend but children don't usually keep them when they become teens. I didn't." Marcel reveals, and before the guys can discuss it further, Hope is in the doorway then knocks on the door, announcing her presence.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt guy's night but I need to talk to my dad." Hope says kind of nervously, she looks exhausted but they don't say anything, and Klaus walks out with her, looking skeptical.

"So, I've been having problems, with sleeping, eating, just about everything…" Hope starts rambling on the second Klaus closes the door to Hayley's old room, where Hope took them to.

"Ok, calm down. Why are you having these types of problems?" Klaus asks concerned yet also soothing as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"The Hollow. Ever since I took it back, there have been whispers that prevent me from thinking, sleeping, breathing." Hope responds, her voice out of breath, proving that the whispers have been taking a toll on her breathing, making Klaus worried.

"But it stopped. I was trying to get the whispers to stop when Elijah walked in but I was too delirious to notice then I flung him out the window, and then, the whispers, they had stopped." Hope explains, her breathing more normal, and Klaus looks concerned while she looks scared.

"Is this how I am supposed to live for the rest of my life? Whispers that want me to enact forms of violence?" Hope wonders, clearly scared but Klaus has a smirk on his face, which scares her even more as well as makes concerned.

"If violence is what you need to silence the voices that are in your head, then, Hope, you have the perfect father." Klaus claims, making Hope look at him curiously and confused while he looks happy that he can help her out with what's affecting her poorly also that she's asking for his help.


	9. These Delicate and Dark Obsessions

Over the course of the next few days, Klaus lets Hope use him as a personal punching bag when the whispers get really bad, which she appreciates yet at the same time, hates immensely.

Klaus is propping himself up after being flung into a wall.

"Do it again. Harder this time." Klaus advises, revealing that he's talking to Hope, who looks like she's on the verge of an episode.

"All of that darkness, you need to remove it from you before it eats you alive." Klaus explains, making Hope nervously run a hand through her hair.

"Dad." Hope tries to stop him from talking as she runs both her hands through her hair, but he doesn't let up.

"Give me your anger, Hope!" Klaus shouts and this causes her to turn around yet do nothing but yell back.

"I can't!" Hope screams at him, making him confused.

"No matter how hard I try to purge this, I feel worse. You're not the one that I want to hurt." Hope reveals in a calmer tone but Klaus scoffs at this.

"Hope, the Hollow is feeding off of, not only your power, but your pain. This is clearly about your mother, so why can't you release your anger on me?" Klaus wonders, anger in his tone, and she turns around again so she isn't facing him.

"I mean by all technicalities, it is my fault. I was in the next room, I should of heard someone else walk in but I didn't. Or perhaps I did, and maybe I just didn't care." Klaus is taunting her, not that Hope can tell in his voice.

"I could've saved your mother and I didn't. And now, because of my carelessness, she's dead." Hope has heard enough as this statement makes her turn around, scream at him, and fling him into a wall, that has a table against it, very hard, clearly using the Hollow's magic as well as her own, which makes her sigh in relieving pleasure as the voices have temporarily disappeared.

Hope walks over to him, concerned, as lies under broken wood and cement that he took with him when she flung him into it.

When she fully approaches him, Klaus starts manically laughing.

"There's my girl." Klaus says still laughing, making Hope more concerned.

"That is exactly the kind of anger that you need to release." Klaus claims, revealing that this was his plan all along when he started taunting her, which Hope has just come to realize.

"Now, do it again." Klaus advises yet again, as he stands up from the rubble of wood and cement but Hope shakes her head.

"This isn't going to stop and I can't keep using you like your a meaningless ragdoll." Hope claims, upset causing Klaus to look at her sympathetically and grab her forearms in order to comfort her.

However, once he holds her forearms, she winces in pain as though it hurt her.

Curious of this reaction, Klaus lifts up her sleeves so they're over her elbows and faces her forearms at him, only to be horrified to see the small scars that indicate incisions of something sharp.

"Hope, where'd you get these?" Klaus asks, concerned, horrified, and angry, especially when Hope looks away from him, not answering his question.

"Hope, please tell me that these aren't self-inflicted." Klaus demands, raising his voice, although he is much more upset than angry, and Hope continues to look away, clearly ashamed.

"Look at me, this is very dangerous. Do you understand?" Klaus questions as he holds up her injured forearms after he finally has her looking at him again.

"Of course I understand that it's dangerous, but I have nothing. My mom is dead and right now, I am being held by a very thin thread, that… that's holding on to nothing. I'm spiraling, dad, and I don't know what to do." Hope explains, starting to hyperventilate before calming herself down.

"Like I said, I can't hurt you. Mainly because... I can't blame anyone more than myself when it comes to my mother." Hope recollects herself as she hesitates with tears in her eyes, but her tone is calmer yet it's obvious that she's clearly hating her decision.

"Hope…" Klaus starts but she cuts him off.

"No. I was the one who abducted her in the first place, which made her a sitting duck. Then she actually gets kidnapped and ultimately dies in front of me. So how is it not my fault?" Hope wonders, confused and angry.

"You're mother died because of me, not you. The only reason everything you did happened was because I was a deadbeat and out of the picture, not even checking in. So what happened to her was on me." Klaus explains reassuringly, very upset that he's having this kind of conversation with his daughter.

"Now listen to me, I never want you to do this again. Do you hear me?" Klaus asks causing Hope to nod as she silently cries and Klaus embraces her in a hug, which she reciprocates.

Then, in that moment, for a small second, she felt it, the smallest hint of a romantic attraction towards him, her own father, and although it disappeared a second after it happened, she still felt it.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep." Hope exclaims after the hug breaks and she walks upstairs, about to walk into her own room before stopping then walking into a different room.

She closes the door after she enters, takes off her shoes, and climbs into the bed in order to get some sleep since there's nothing sharp in there.

Downstairs, Marcel walks up to Klaus and looks concerned by his appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?" Marcel wonders, clearly curious and concerned.

"I'm letting Hope use me a source to let her anger out." Klaus explains quickly, even though Marcel is now curious about the why.

"Look, I was thinking about our conversation a couple of days ago and the fact that Hope might have an imaginary friend." Marcel starts, catching Klaus' attention.

"Ok, you're on the verge of impressing me, Marcellus. How about you bring your case home?" Klaus suggests so Marcel keeps talking.

"Well, maybe it wasn't. I mean, we both know that when the Hollow anchored itself to us, it gave us visions, hallucinations. What if Hope is experiencing the same thing, or at least something similar to it?" Marcel thinks aloud, making Klaus more worried.

"The self-harm." Klaus just blurts randomly, getting Marcel's attention.

"The what?" Marcel asks, confused.

"Hope has scars on both of her forearms, I just discovered them earlier. She claims the whispers are blaming her for her mother's death but what if the self-harm is to stop the hallucinations?" Klaus wonders, making Marcel concerned about Hope, yet also thoughtful.

"So the violence stops the whispers and the self injuries stop the hallucinations. No wonder she's spiraling." Elijah joins in on the conversation, then Freya enters the room as well.

"Klaus, where's Hope?" Freya questions, seemingly worried.

"She went upstairs to get some sleep. She should be in her room." Klaus states but this just makes Freya anxious.

"Yeah, I checked there. She's not in her bed." Freya says in a frantic tone.

"Oh, I think I know where she is." Klaus sighs out then walks upstairs, leaving the three downstairs, confused.

He enters a room to find Hope sleeping and walks over to the bed, revealing that she's in Hayley's room as Klaus picks up a frame to look closer at a photo of Hayley and Hope, when she was younger, on the nightstand.

Klaus smiles at the photo, that consists of Hope wearing a cone birthday hat with a cake in front of her that has the candle of the number four on it and Hayley is hugging her from behind, both of them smiling happily.

Klaus puts the photo back down on the nightstand, takes off his shoes, and crawls on the bed next to her, sleeping next to his daughter in the room of the person they both miss.


	10. The Devil You Know

The next morning, Hope leaves her mother's room and back to her own where low-and-behold, Roman was, sitting on her dresser like usual.

"You really did a number on him. I was impressed." Romans states, implying that he's aware of what happened last night.

"Go away." Hope murmurs bitterly but Roman just smiles at her.

"I can't. But you know how to make me go away, so do it." Roman advises in a seductive whisper, now standing behind Hope and talking in her ear, which makes her very uncomfortable.

"No. I promised I wouldn't." Hope reveals even though she knows the Hollow is already aware of this.

"You felt it, didn't you? The attraction towards your father?" Roman wonders, although already knowing this, and Hope looks away ashamed.

"You want him in the worst way, don't you? Well, that's nothing for you to be ashamed about, Hope." Roman claims, assuring Hope as well as taunting her, as he continues to speak in her ear.

"You know what I want? You gone." Hope angrily mutters, which just makes 'Roman' amused.

"No, what you want is your father to suffer for getting your mother killed." Roman deduces, making Hope uncomfortable.

"Well go on, have at it. I mean he deserves it more than anyone, you know that." The Hollow has turned into Klaus, as it continues to taunt her.

"Hope, don't you want to give me justice? I am dead because of your father." Hope turns around to see her mother, a face she's been longing to see, yet she knows it's just one of the Hollow's tricks.

"Admit it, you want him dead." Hayley turns into Roman once more, this conversation aggravating Hope by the second.

"No I don't, I want you dead. And I will wait until Armageddon happens if it means that you die with me." Hope grits through her teeth with anger and frustration in her voice.

"And there it is, you've mastered the threatening tone. Now you're sounding like your father." Roman states and Hope looks down, embarrassed.

"I admit, I like you with that tone of voice. It sounds… sexy on you." Roman claims after hesitating in finding the right word to use, although this just seems to infuriate Hope even more than it already has.

"Ughh, just leave me alone." Hope pleads, desperately.

"You know how to make me leave you alone. So go on, do it, but you know I'm just going to return angrier." Roman claims, and Hope knows that he's right but if it means he goes away, she doesn't care.

Hope looks at her nightstand and glares at the scissors on it, unintentionally walking towards them, catching 'Roman's' attention.

She grabs them just as there's a knock on her door and Marcel walks in.

"Hope." Marcel announces himself, his voice fueled with worry and horror when he sees her holding scissors to her wrist.

She turns around with an embarrassed and apologetic look on her face.

"You have hallucinations, don't you?" Marcel wonders and her face just tells him that she does.

"Do it." Roman advises, whispering in her ear with a seductive tone causing Hope to jerk her head away from the air.

"Hope, hand me the scissors." Marcel requests, holding his hand out as he walks cautiously towards her.

"Don't listen to him. Make me disappear, you have the means, now do it." Roman demands, still whispering in her ear that causes her to jerk her head once more.

"I can't. It stops it, the hallucinations, it stops them when I can't." Hope explains, on the verge of crying as tears are forming in her eyes.

"Then let me help. Just hand me the scissors." Marcel pleads, still holding his hand out to her.

Hope looks very hesitant as she continues to hold the scissors to her wrist, but looks at Marcel's hand and reluctantly hands them over.

Marcel takes the scissors then pulls her into a hug as she lets herself cry hysterically, and he comforts her.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Marcel says soothingly as she continues to cry.

Marcel turns around to see Klaus, who seems to have heard the entire confrontation, looking at Hope, upset that she's going through this.

When Hope's asleep in her bed, Klaus and Marcel head downstairs, with Marcel still holding the scissors.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let her take back the Hollow." Klaus states, clearly worried.

"A reunited family doesn't mean anything if she's on the verge of killing herself." Marcel claims and Klaus nods, agreeing with him.

Meanwhile in Hope's room, she wakes up after another bad dream and nervously runs her hands through her hair, knowing it was the Hollow's work.

"Well, that was a really sweet moment you and Marcel had. Unfortunately he confiscated the only thing you could use to shut me up." Roman reveals, causing Hope to look everywhere, realizing he's right.

"No." Hope sighs out in horror which makes Roman smile victoriously as she starts panicking.

"How about we take a walk and get some fresh air, shall we?" Roman suggests as he holds out his arm while standing on her balcony.

Hope walks over to him, looks over the balcony, and with her tribrid agility, she jumps from the balcony, onto the ground as well as on her feet.

Roman looks at her, smiling, clearly impressed by the jump and the landing.

"Impressive. Now let's walk, shall we?" Roman starts walking away and after she looks up at her balcony, Hope walks off, following the Hollow's hallucination.


	11. Poison in my Bones

Freya joins the guys downstairs, looking panicked and breathing heavily.

"Freya, what's wrong?" Marcel asks, concerned.

"It's Hope. I checked the entire upstairs, she's gone." Freya reveals, out of breath, but Klaus and Marcel look skeptical.

"That's not possible. We were with her like, five minutes ago." Marcel claims, clearly not believing Freya, but she seems convinced that Hope is gone.

"Freya's right. Hope's gone." Elijah joins them and siding with Freya.

"Ok, where would she go?" Klaus questions, starting to worry.

"It could be anywhere. She told me that she was having hallucinations, so more like, where would the Hollow take her?" Marcel wonders and they all start thinking about this question.

Hope is walking around the quarter, looking frantic, nervously bumping into people, apologetically looking at them when she does.

"Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I suggested that we walk." Roman claims, although it's clear that he is very amused by Hope's condition.

"Shut up." Hope murmurs, annoyed by him.

"Make me." Roman demands in a seductive undertone but Hope walks past him, refusing to give him what he wants.

"Come on, loosen up. It will do wonders to you, I guarantee it." Roman states assuringly, but this just aggravates Hope.

"It's bad enough I'm talking to you, are the whispers really necessary for me to have as well?" Hope asks, annoyed and looking like she's on the verge of a severe break down.

"Well, I'm trying to have fun with you. But since you insist." Roman just snaps his fingers causing her to sigh in relief as she feels the whispers leave her mind.

"Thank you." Hope says looking calmer and continues to walk.

"You should know that I didn't do it for you." Roman stands in front of her causing her to shove him.

"If you wanna walk, then fine, but get the hell out of my face." Hope demands and walks past him, once more making him smirk.

"But you have such a lovely face." Roman starts then fades to a hallucination of Hayley.

"Something you definitely get from me." Hayley finishes the statement, this change of hallucination causes Hope to storm off in frustration.

"You don't deserve to wear my mother's face." Hope mutters angrily in annoyance.

"What about this face?" The Hollow wonders as she turns into her father, aggravating Hope further.

"You don't deserve to wear any of my family's faces!" Hope grits through her teeth at the Hollow, who still looks all around amused at her condition.

"But your family has such attractive faces." Hollow admits, seemingly annoyed by this fact.

"Leave me alone." Hope declares, officially done with the Hollow.

"Make. Me." 'Klaus' spells out slowly as he glares devilishly at her causing Hope to shove him from her face and starts walking away.

"You can't ignore me!" the Hollow shouts after her, this causes Hope to turn around with a murderous glare and she screams loudly, using magic, flings the Hollow to the wall of the alleyway, causing blood to drip down the wall.

"Impressive. Although it's a real shame it wasn't actually me." Roman taunts, leaning against the wall right next to Hope.

Hope loses her anger and it's revealed to be civilian that she attacked.

"No! Oh god, no." Hope runs over to the body, freaking out.

She finds a piece of wood, which she grabs, she then cuts herself and feeds it to the female civilian she injured.

"Please drink. Wake up, dammit!" Hope shouts, officially frantic, as she continues to feed the unconscious girl her blood when Klaus, Marcel, Freya, and Elijah walk up to her.

"Hope." Klaus addresses calmly, yet concerned.

"No, she'll wake up. She has to." Hope claims desperately, as she continues to keep her wrist to the girl's mouth.

"Hope, she's gone." Freya says, but this freaks Hope out even more.

"No, she's not! She can't be!" Hope yells at them, clearly delusioned, and Marcel has to pull her away from the body, in order to stand her up.

Although Hope hates being dragged away from someone she can save, she feels a sharp pain course through her body.

She hunches over in pain, even though she's trying to prevent it, and she looks up at her father with gold, lycanthropic eyes, showing that she just triggered her werewolf gene.

"No." Hope just sighs out in disbelief after her eyes go normal and she closes her eyes as she silently cries in Marcel's arms.

"Take her home." Klaus advises as he looks down at the dead girl.

"I'll deal with this." Klaus claims, now crouching next to the girl.

Freya and Marcel walk away, taking Hope back to the compound, while Elijah stays with Klaus.

"You should go back to compound as well." Elijah states, placing his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"I have to take care of this." Klaus says evasively as he continues to examine the body.

"I'll take care of it. Right now, you're daughter's going to need you." Elijah reassures his brother, but Klaus just stands up and sighs in frustration, looking at the ground.

"No, right now she needs her mother. I… I don't know how to help her with this Elijah." Klaus reveals as he looks up at Elijah, clearly upset, his tone thick with emotion, and Elijah looks at him sympathetically.

"She's still going to need your help." Elijah claims, then nods as Klaus looks at him with an unsure facial expression and then Klaus leaves to go help his daughter in anyway that he can, while Elijah deals with the body.

"Hope…" Klaus starts, thinking and trying to figure out how to comfort her in this moment but Hope just talks to him as tear roll down her face while she sits in front of the fireplace.

"It was an accident. The Hollow's hallucinations were provoking me and I thought… I thought that I was attacking them but…" Hope's voice starts to crack, very upset by the turn of events.

"I just killed someone." Hope concludes, the fact dawning on her and Klaus sits next to her.

"I don't know what to do dad. I'm scared." Hope admits, continuing to let tears stream down her face.

"I know. I don't know what to do either but I'm sure your mother would." Klaus assures Hope as he puts an arm around her causing her to look at him.

"I wish she were here." Hope states and Klaus just nods at this comment.

"So do I, sweetheart. More than you know." Klaus claims this answer causing her to place her head on his shoulder and close her eyes to continue to silently cry as Klaus comforts her next to the fireplace in the parlor.


	12. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Three days after she triggered her werewolf gene, Hope's only been suffering from the whispers, so Klaus is back to being her personal punching bag.

"You should know, I do appreciate what you're doing but I also, low-key, hate it." Hope admits after magically forcing her dad into the wall.

"Low-key?" Klaus questions, yet clearly knowing that her hate isn't at all low-key.

"This is pointless. I mean the whispers leave but it's only temporary and I just have all this anger that is still bottled up that I can't get out because the last time I did, I killed somebody." Hope explains, tears starting to form but she wipes them away before they can fall.

"I know. So since that isn't an option, do it again." Klaus advises and Hope finds herself chuckling.

"Either you're doing this because you love me or you just enjoy being thrown around and are actually having fun with this." Hope states, curiously and he starts chuckling as well.

"Shut up." Klaus teases, still chuckling, good-naturedly rolling his eyes and Hope just laughs happily while Klaus stands up as he was sitting on the floor.

"Alright, now do it again." Klaus goes back to being serious causing Hope to do the same and she starts focusing on reaching her anger, which doesn't take long.

She flings Klaus into the wall once more, a lot harder than she usually does, and she frantically runs over to him, worried as he's unconscious for once.

"Dad? Dad?!" Hope turns him on his back and starts shaking him.

Klaus starts coughing up some cement from the wall that he crashed in to and Hope sighs in relief that he's okay.

"That was a lot more anger than usual, but it's good. That's the anger you need to release on me." Klaus explains reassuringly but Hope moans in pain, holding her forearms.

Klaus grabs her forearms and they both look on in horror when they see black veins creeping up her arms before vanishing then doing it again.

"What the hell?" Klaus wonders but it's obvious Hope doesn't know either.

"It's bad, right?" Hope questions and Klaus just nods in agreement as that's the only that can be determined.

"Well, it looks very bad." Marcel walks in the room, interrupting the conversation.

"Are you talking about me, the wall, or our discovery?" Klaus asks as he rolls his eyes.

"All of the above." Freya answers, walking up with Elijah and Klaus sighs in annoyance.

"Aunt Freya, what does it mean?" Hope walks up to her and she grabs Hope's forearms in order to examine it as she sees the black veins creep up her arms again.

"I have no idea. Stay here, I'll get Vincent." Freya advises then runs off to go and get Vincent while the rest of them stand there, waiting for her to return.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Hope claims and walks upstairs to her room.

Just as the bathroom door closes, Freya returns with Vincent.

"Where's Hope?" Freya wonders and they all look away kind of evasive.

"You just missed her, she went upstairs to take a shower." Marcel explains and Freya just simply sighs.

"Ok, so she has black veins that creep up her arms and we have no idea what it means." Freya states as she turns to Vincent, who gets a worried look on his face.

"That's not good." Vincent says cryptically but Klaus rolls his eyes.

"Yes, yes it's bad. We've already established this, how do we help her?" Klaus asks impatiently.

"Well, I have to see her condition in order for me to tell you the fix for it." Vincent retorts in exasperation, which just makes Klaus sigh in impatient annoyance.

"Well the shower just turned off, so just give her a few minutes." Marcel advises and it's revealed that her bedroom door is open.

After a few moments, when Hope doesn't come back downstairs, Vincent walks up to go talk to her.

"Hey, Vincent." Hope says as she's curled up on her bed in pajamas.

"Hey. Do you mind if I look at your arms?" Vincent wonders and she just holds them out to him.

"Knock yourself out." Hope advises dully as she dozes in and out, constantly closing her eyes.

Vincent examines her arms until he sees the black veins, which worries him.

"I need to speak to your father." Vincent states then starts walking out as Hope just salutes him when he does.

"So, I saw the condition and it's a very severe problem." Vincent explains, worrying the four people in the room.

"Well, what does it mean?" Elijah asks worried but Vincent seems hesitant to answer the question.

"I haven't seen this in a long time." Vincent starts another explanation but Klaus is very annoyed and cuts him off.

"Skip the history lesson and just tell us what's wrong with my daughter." Klaus demands, clearly impatient.

"They're the Hollow's signature black veins that acts as a sort of poison in order to make a person severely suffer." Vincent admits, this information horrifying everyone.

"Surely there's an antidote, right? Vincent?" Freya questions, worried by his lack of his response.

"There is but by the time we get the ingredients and make it, she'll be dead. I'm sorry." Vincent apologizes after telling them the truth.

"I don't accept that. There has to be a different way to help her." Klaus says, trying not to panic about Hope's condition.

"If there were another way to help her, I would've told you about it." Vincent retorts causing Klaus to walk threateningly towards him.

"If you're lying to me…" Klaus starts to threaten Vincent but Freya intervenes before things get violent.

"Klaus, Vincent doesn't lie. Especially not when it comes to Hope." Freya reassures him but Klaus still looks at Vincent skeptically.

"Someone should probably go tell her about it." Elijah speaks up and although no one actually wants to tell her, they all think for a moment.

After a few moments of thinking, they all look at Marcel, who sighs in defeat realizing he has to tell her.

"Fine, I'll go inform her of the condition she has." Marcel sighs out, annoyed.


	13. Disturbing Behavior

Marcel walks up the stairs and hesitantly knocks on the door, which makes Hope turn around as she's sitting by her desk.

"Hey Marcel." Hope greets him but her mood changes when she sees that Marcel looks upset and realizes he's there because of whatever Vincent discovered.

"Alright. What's the bad news, doc?" Hope asks, her tone no longer enthusiastic like it was a few seconds ago, this causes Marcel to close her bedroom door which makes her more worried.

"Marcel, what did Vincent say?" Hope wonders, her tone now as worried as she looks.

"Uh, he said that the Hollow poisoned you." Marcel reluctantly reveals, shocking Hope.

"I'm sure there's a way to fix it." Hope states, trying not to panic.

"There is, but Vincent believes you'll be dead before we can get our hands on it." Marcel admits but Hope shakes her head in disbelief.

"Well, my dad's come up with a solution, right?" Hope questions but Marcel just shakes his head.

"I've read his memoirs that he had Cami write. What about you put my soul in another body, and destroy this one?" Hope suggests and Marcel seems shocked by this.

"Hope, you do realize the full moon is in two days." Marcel reminds her and she gets even more worried.

"Vincent believes you won't survive your transformation." Marcel adds and Hope starts hyperventilating as result of freaking out.

"Ok then you slow down the poison in order for me to transform. Or maybe we slow down my transformation, then I die, and I become a vampire, as I have a constant flow of vamp blood in my veins. Then I'll be able to become a werewolf as well as survive the turning." Hope throws out suggestions, her tone is clearly desperate.

"Freya's pendant. Freya puts me in her pendant, then the poison takes over my body, killing me, and then you put me in a different body after killing the Hollow in my own." Hope is very desperate and clearly doesn't want to die.

"Um, Hope…" Marcel tries to get her attention but she cuts him off.

"Can you please just pass the suggestions on? See if they're willing to agree to any of those suggestions?" Hope pleads, utterly desperate, so Marcel just nods and walks back downstairs, leaving Hope panicking and frantic about her situation.

"So I told her, where she revealed to me that she read your memoirs and came up with several suggestions, well more of loopholes but still." Marcel reveals, having pointed to Klaus when he said memoirs, shocking the four of them.

"What kind of loopholes?" Klaus asks before anyone else could.

"Well…" Marcel starts then he informs them of her ideas that could save her.

"The last one won't work. The Hollow broke my pendant when Hope was a kid." Freya states as she shakes her head, disapprovingly.

"Will anyone of those work Vincent?" Elijah asks, causing everyone to look at him for answers.

"All of those could work, but the problem is that all of those solutions involve her body being destroyed or her dying, except slowing the poison down." Vincent claims, causing the rest to think if it's what they really want.

"Well she seems very willing to see one of these plans through. Also our opinion doesn't really matter when it comes to her body." Klaus says with a convincing tone, even though it's very obvious in his tone that he isn't entirely up for any of her plans.

"I'll go talk to her." Klaus states, then walks up to his daughter's room, where she's still freaking out as she sits on her bed.

"Hi Hope." Klaus walks in with a soothing tone to his voice that immediately calms her down.

"Hey dad. Did Marcel tell you my ideas?" Hope wonders, turning to face him, and Klaus just nods at her.

"He did, but no one's entirely sure they're willing to see any of them through." Klaus tells her, and she frowns in confusion.

"It's my body, my decision. I don't need your help, I just want your support." Hope claims and Klaus looks at her sympathetically as he sits down next to her.

"I know, but I have a better idea." Klaus admits and Hope looks at him, hopefully, which causes him to back track.

"Just trust me that I'll fix this, okay?" Klaus questions and Hope nods, proving that she trusts him.

"I'm going to fix this for us, sweetheart. I promise." Klaus assures her, causing her to place her head on his shoulder then snuggles her forehead on his neck as he has his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

Hope eventually falls asleep and Klaus removes himself to place her on the bed, so she can sleep comfortably, then leaves the room while closing the door.

After he closes the door, he sees Elijah in front of him.

"You have a plan to save her?" Elijah questions curiously.

"I do and I need to talk to Vincent before I head out." Klaus claims, starting to walk away but then stops and turns back to face Elijah.

"Keep an eye on her please. Ensure she doesn't know that I'm gone." Klaus advises and Elijah nods at him in agreement to watch Hope, even though he's curious about Niklaus' plan to save his daughter.

Two hours of driving on backroads, Klaus finds himself in Mystic Falls, outside of the Salvatore Boarding School.

He sighs and then enters the building, smiling at students that he passes, only to lured to a room by hearing Caroline Forbes' voice.

"Don't worry, it's just slightly singed. I'm fine." Caroline reassures a witch student after they had accidentally set Caroline's shirt on fire.

"Caroline." Klaus says in normal tone, catching her attention as she looks at him and then smiles at him.

"Um, why don't you keep practicing while I help this very lost, new janitor?" Caroline encourages the witch student then walks past Klaus, having him look after her, curiously before following her.

When they're in a room that has no students, Caroline looks at him with a serious look of concern on her face.

"What are doing here, Klaus?" Caroline wonders, although she seems afraid to know the answer.

"It's about Hope. Remember when she took back the Hollow?" Klaus asks and Caroline nods.

"Of course. There was salt pentagram. Why?" Caroline questions after bringing up a memory of the day with a small laugh.

"Well, the Hollow poisoned her. She's dying." Klaus reveals with an upset tone of voice and Caroline looks horrified by this revelation.

"I don't understand. Shouldn't you be staying with her or something?" Caroline's starting to panic.

"Well, I'm here to see if you'll help me." Klaus admits and Caroline looks at him nodding as she recollects herself.

"You know I'd do anything that I can to help, but how can I?" Caroline asks and Klaus, expecting this answer from her, tells her.

"Your twins. They have the ability to siphon magic so maybe they could remove the magic and place it somewhere." Klaus reminds her but Caroline starts shaking her head.

"No, I don't want my twins involved." Caroline says but looks apologetic at him, even though he nods understandingly at her.

"I figured that would be your answer, just thought I'd ask. I need a favor from you." Klaus claims, which confuses Caroline.

"What do you need from me?" Caroline questions and Klaus pulls out a stake, which confuses Caroline even more.

"What the hell is that?" Caroline wonders but look Klaus gives her causes her facial expression to go from confused to horrified.

"A white oak stake." Klaus reveals, causing Caroline to shake her head, knowing where he's going with this.

"No." Caroline continues to shake her head.

"Please, you're the only person that I trust with this." Klaus explains with a pleading tone and expression.

"Why? Why do you always come to me with these kinds of things?" Caroline asks, horrified by his request as tears start forming in her eyes and she realizes that tears are already falling down Klaus' face.

"Look, the Hollow will be transferred into me and you will kill me." Klaus tells her his entire plan but Caroline continues to vigorously shake her head.

"I can't. I can't just…" Caroline starts to say yet the beginning of a hyperventilation attack prevents her from continuing the statement but Klaus knows what she was going to tell him.

"Yes you can. Please, do this for me." Klaus pleads as he pets her hair, calming her down, and Caroline looks at him, tears now rolling down her face.

"Ok, the full moon is in two days and it's been confirmed that she won't make it through her transformation." Klaus claims, shocking Caroline, as tears continue to roll down her face while Klaus wipes the tears from his own face.

"I'm going to give you two days to decide whether you want to help me. If you show up, you'll have my undying appreciation but if you don't… then we shall see in two days." Klaus hesitates then places the white oak stake in Caroline's hands, causing her to look down and then back up at Klaus, starting to silently cry.

"Hold on to this. You're the only person I trust to take my life. Although, I'm praying you won't let me down, but if you do just know that I will never stop caring about you and I will eventually, one day or a century, to see you on my doorstep. However long it takes." Klaus lets tears fall down his face again as Caroline sniffs, continuing to silently cry.

Klaus then kisses Caroline on the forehead and then kisses her cheek.

"Goodbye, Caroline." Klaus whispers as his mouth is near her own mouth but when she opens her eyes, Klaus is gone, having vamp-sped out.

Caroline turns around to look at the fireplace, even though she's mainly looking at the stake he entrusted with her.

The door opens and Alaric enters the room.

"Hey, the students say you've been in here for a while." Alaric announces himself and Caroline sniffles her nose, wipes the tears from face, then hides the white oak stake before turning to face him, pretending to smile at him.

"Oh uh, I must've gotten lost in thought. I'll just go." Caroline starts walking to the door but Alaric stops her before she can pass him.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Alaric asks but this question just gets Caroline crying again and Alaric embraces her in a hug.

After a moment, Caroline and Ric are sitting on the couch where Caroline has just told him all about Klaus and Hope's situation.

Alaric sits there, processing everything he was just informed of, including the existence of the white oak stake, in shock before he finally re-finds his voice.

"Klaus asked you to kill him after, through unknown means, has the Hollow transferred into him?" Alaric officially processes everything after Caroline nods in agreement to his question.

"So, what's the problem?" Alaric asks, not understanding why Caroline is so upset.

"Hope just lost her mother over a month ago and now her father? I can't be the person who takes him away from her, I'd never forgive myself. What do I do?" Caroline questions, hurt and confused.

"He trusts you with this." Alaric holds up the stake before continuing.

"Wait two days, let your mind process on whether or not his trust is something you care about, and then make a decision." Alaric advises very wisely and she chuckles.

"How are you always so wise?" Caroline asks causing Alaric to chuckle as well.

"Um, I'm old." Alaric states plainly making them both laugh before Caroline places her head on his shoulder and sighs, letting him comfort her.


	14. It's Been a Hell of a Ride

"Did you get what you needed in Mystic Falls?" Vincent asks in a whisper as Klaus enters compound.

"I gave what I needed an offer and there's a 50/50 chance they will be here in two days." Klaus admits and Vincent nods understandingly.

Two days later, Klaus is standing by a fireplace, contemplative, when he hears someone enter the room.

"I didn't think you were going to show." Klaus reveals then turns around to Caroline in the doorway of the parlor.

"I wasn't going to but the kids wanted to take a trip and get away from the school for a little bit, so." Caroline explains and Klaus smiles at this explanation.

"Are they here?" Klaus wonders but Caroline shakes her head.

"In New Orleans, yes. With me, no. I put them in a hotel while I came to show the decision I made." Caroline claims, keeping Klaus smiling.

"So, How is Hope?" Caroline questions causing Klaus to frown and look away evasively.

"She's deteriorating quicker than Vincent said she would and the chances of her surviving the transformation are getting bleaker." Klaus says this revelation terrifying Caroline.

"She's a tribrid, shouldn't she be able to control her wolf abilities?" Caroline suggests but Klaus shakes his head.

"No, turning into a wolf is a rite of passage, it can't be ignored. I turned into a wolf after I killed someone even though I was already a vampire, so her first transformation is going to be inevitable." Klaus explains and Caroline's trying not to freak out.

"So, what is the plan exactly?" Caroline wonders, both of them in front of the fireplace and neither taking into account how close they are until Hope enters.

"Headmistress Forbes? What are you doing here?" Hope asks with a small laugh as though she's happy to see her.

Hope's interruption of the conversation has both of them turning their heads in her direction.

"Oh, um your father called me about your condition and I thought I could help in anyway that I can." Caroline lies but Hope doesn't seem to notice as she keeps smiling at the headmistress.

"Are Lizzie and Josie here too?" Hope questions, still smiling.

"They're in a hotel right now but they're in New Orleans, yeah." Caroline replies then Elijah walks in.

"Hope, the full moon is in five hours." Elijah reveals, wiping the smile off of Hope's face completely as it turns into a horrified frown.

So the four of them head to the courtyard, in order to prepare for it.

"Caroline, it's nice to see you again." Freya states with a small smile.

"If it wasn't under these circumstances, I'd be saying the same thing." Caroline responds and Freya nods understandingly.

Before anyone can say anything else, Caroline's phone rings.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at it for a moment before answering it.

"Hello." Caroline says with a worried tone.

"Hey mom. Don't freak out but uh, Josie might not be with me." Lizzie reveals yet her tone of voice claims that everything is all good.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks, clearly worried and catching everyone's attention.

"Uh, I would say it's nothing but her phone's in the hotel room, she isn't and there's no note saying where she went." Lizzie's explanation just worries Caroline more.

"Okay, just stay in the hotel room, I'll find her." Caroline claims.

"Oh absolutely, I'm going to stay in the hotel room, lock the door, bar the windows shut, and all that other good stuff." Lizzie's voice is hesitant and Caroline can sense something is off.

"What do you mean by going to? You should be in the hotel." Caroline raises her voice, annoyed by Lizzie's wording.

"And I will be. After I find Josie." Lizzie adds after assuring her mother but Caroline's face looks like she's going to murder.

"Lizzie…" Caroline starts, but Lizzie cuts her off.

"Uh, the berating is going to have to wait, mom, Josie might be in severe danger. Got to go. Love you." Lizzie abruptly ends the call, making Caroline more annoyed.

"Lizzie. Lizzie." Caroline realizes her daughter hung up and slides the phone from her ear in frustration.

"What was that all about?" Marcel asks, curiously and Caroline smiles at him.

"Oh, it appears that Josie has decided to play Missing in New Orleans and Lizzie is now playing Mission: Rescue Impossible, but if I'm being honest, it's more Operation: Suicide Sqaud." Caroline reveals very annoyed and starts to pace, as some of the people in the room chuckle at movie references she made.

"So, I'm going to find my daughters and I'll be back." Caroline starts walking and Hope follows after her, which she notices, causing her to turn around.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Caroline questions, confused but Hope just gives her a look as though it's obvious.

"Going with you." Hope states plainly and Caroline sighs.

"No. You should stay here and prepare for the full moon." Caroline advises but Hope doesn't budge.

"Lizzie and Josie are missing. I'm going." Hope clarifies, this conversation reminding Elijah of a similar one he had with Hayley.

Caroline sighs in exasperation while rolling her eyes before looking at Klaus, who just simply nods.

"Fine. But you're not leaving my side or sight." Caroline demands pointing a finger at her, ensuring that she understands the rule, and Hope nods in agreement before the two girls leave in order to find Caroline's daughters.

"The more eyes looking for Lizzie and Josie, the sooner they'll be found." Klaus says then walks out after them with Vincent following him.

Hope, Caroline, Klaus, and Vincent find themselves in the bayou, where it has started to rain.

"Great, they could be anywhere." Vincent states with a negative tone to his voice.

"Why did they have to leave the damn hotel room?" Caroline murmurs to herself, most likely going to yell at them when they're found.

The four of them are walking around aimlessly, when Hope picks up a scent that it seems her father hasn't.

With no one noticing, Hope sneaks off in a different direction then where the others were heading and after a few moments, she sees someone crouched behind a bush.

She walks over and places a hand on the person's shoulder, making them jump then turn around.

"Lizzie. What the hell are you doing?" Hope asks in a whisper.

"Trying to be the hero and save Josie. Why are you here?" Lizzie wonders, also whispering, after answering Hope's question.

"Looking for you and Josie. Okay, My dad, a family friend and your mom are here as well." Hope explains, continuing to whisper.

"No, I haven't found Josie yet. Stall them." Lizzie requests, but Hope looks hesitant.

"Hope?" Klaus' voice can be heard echoing to where they are and Lizzie looks at Hope desperately.

"Please, just buy me some time." Lizzie pleads and Hope reluctantly nods her head.

"Fine, you have five minutes before my dad finds me. Go." Hope demands in a whisper and Lizzie runs off, leaving Hope to look around as though she appeared to an empty scene.

"Hope, what happened to staying with the group?" Klaus reprimands and Hope looks at him apologetically.

"Sorry dad. I picked up a scent that lead me here but there appears to be nothing." Hope claims but Vincent can see something.

"Well that's not entirely true." Vincent states and Hope looks momentarily worried before quickly covering it up.

Vincent picks up a phone and examines it before Caroline snatches it from him, clearly recognizing it.

"This is one of my daughter's phones. One of them was here." Caroline reveals with relief and Hope pretends to be shocked, although no one notices.

"Well, if one of them were here recently, that means they couldn't of gotten far, right?" Hope suggests, not realizing what she said.

"How do you know it was recently?" Caroline questions, pointing out what Hope said, causing her to back track.

"Well, I'm just saying they might have been here recently, you know, but then again, my senses are all over the place since this bayou has just about every scent known to mankind so, I could be wrong." Hope confesses, but this confession had multiple pauses, which makes all of them suspicious about it.

"Hope, you're lying." Klaus sighs out but Hope looks confused and pretends to play dumb.

"What, no I'm not. I'm being totally honest. Scout's honor." Hope holds up three fingers, but this seems to convince Klaus of her dishonesty even more.

"Hope." Klaus says plainly and Hope drops the act.

"It's Lizzie's phone. She was here, as of now, ten minutes ago." Hope reveals as she checks her watch, in a defeated tone and everyone looks at her in disbelief.

"Why didn't you come get us?" Caroline wonders, her tone angry and annoyed.

"She said she wanted to find Josie and be a hero. She asked me to stall in order to buy her time to do so." Hope confesses, still in a defeated tone, and the other just sigh in exasperation.

"Such loyalty to a friend. It's to the point where you'd lie to the family and adults you trust as well." Klaus sighs, seemingly happy but also annoyed.

"It's the type of loyalty that your mother had." Klaus admits and Hope gives him a small smile as she tries not to cry.

"Well, because of that loyalty, we don't know where either of them are again." Caroline claims in a soft tone.

So, they all continue trudging through the bayou, in the direction Hope saw Lizzie run in.

After a while, Hope trip over a root of tree causing everyone to stop.

"Hope, are you okay?" Vincent wonders and for the first time, Caroline sees the black veins creep up her arms.

"Yeah, I'm… aah!" Hope screams in pain as she feels her knee break then recrack.

"Aah!" Hope screams in agony once more as her head tilts and the others see a bone pop out then go back.

"Her transformation is starting." Klaus states but Vincent looks confused.

"I forgot. Wolf transformations can happen before the full moon hits its apex." Caroline reveals and Hope looks up at her, annoyed as her ankle breaks.

"Your just telling me this now?!" Hope yells at her in anger then continues to scream in pain as her bones continuously break.

"Vincent." Klaus looks to him and Vincent nods.

"Alright. Now remember, the second this happens, you get far away from her to let the Hollow settle then you can come back to her." Vincent reminds Klaus, who nods, then Vincent starts chanting the transfer spell as Caroline embraces Hope who cries in pain of her wolf transformation.

The Hollow's spirit form comes out of Hope, who passes out in Caroline's arms, and is jammed in to Klaus.

"You have two minutes before she wakes up, go!" Vincent shouts and after a moment of looking at Hope.

"I'll find your daughters." Klaus promises to Caroline, who nods respectfully, and Klaus vamp speeds off in order to find Caroline's kids.

Vincent leaves to go help and Hope wakes up to her back arching then going back down.

"You should go." Hope advises to Caroline but she just shrugs it off.

"I'm not going anywhere. Look, your dad had to run an errand and he trusts me to watch over you." Caroline explains and Hope looks horrified by the revelation that her father's not there.

"He's not going to be here for this?" Hope starts to cry and Caroline comforts her.

"No he's not but I know him and I know he'd want for you. When this is over, you're going to run wild and free in the bayou. Your father would hate to see you restrained from being what you truly are, that I know for a fact." Caroline claims and Hope manages to give her a small smile before she starts crying in pain as her bones continue to break.

Hope's back arches again, and when it goes back down, her hair flips up, revealing her eyes as gold with her teeth being sharp, meaning she's getting closer to becoming a wolf.

After years of working with werewolves, and dealing with their first transformations, Caroline isn't afraid that Hope's becoming a werewolf in front of her as she smiles when Hope stands before her in wolf form.

"Your parents are proud of you and so am I." Caroline states still smiling at her and Hope, in her wolf form, runs off, with Caroline looking on before she herself runs off in order to find her daughters.

The storm has gotten heavier as Klaus searches for Caroline's twins.

Meanwhile, Lizzie, who has found Josie, sits under a crappy fort of fallen branches and twigs, which is in between two rocks, making them completely hidden.

They continue to shiver in the cold rain that they can feel on their heads, when they hear footsteps walking around the area.

Lizzie and Josie cuddle closer to each other, as the keep shivering, Lizzie armed with a twig that isn't holding up their temporary fort.

The person keeps walking around, until they see feet standing in front of the entrance.

They think the person is going to walk away, but they bend down and find them, the person being Klaus, who sighs in relief.

"Your mother is looking everywhere for you." Klaus admits, slightly calming Lizzie and Josie down.

Klaus helps them out of their fort and onto their feet.

"I'm Hope's father." Klaus introduces himself causing Lizzie and Josie to be completely relaxed in his presence.

"How did you find us?" Josie asks and Klaus good-naturedly rolls his eyes.

"Your beating hearts, and your incessant teeth chattering from the cold." Klaus responds and Vincent walks up, having heard his voice.

"Where's our mom?" Lizzie demands.

"She's helping Hope with her transformation, I'll find her." Klaus promises then looks at Vincent.

"This is Vincent, he's a family friend. He's going to be taking you two back to the compound, where your mother will be shortly." Klaus assures the twins and Vincent takes both of their hands and magically transports the three of them to the compound.

After that, Klaus vamp speeds off, running right into Caroline, pushing her up against a tree.

"Klaus. Where are my kids?" Caroline asks, trying not to feel nostalgic in her current position with Klaus.

"Back at the compound with Vincent. Where's mine?" Klaus questions after calming her by his answer.

"She successfully turned into a wolf and is running around freely. I may have told her it's what both you and Hayley would've wanted." Caroline admits, causing Klaus to smile at her.

"Now normally I wouldn't mind going down nostalgia road, but I should find my daughter. She's most likely no longer a wolf." Klaus assumes in a whispered tone after revealing to Caroline that he was also having nostalgia as he keeps her pinned against the tree.

"Right." Caroline sighs out and Klaus backs away then runs off to find Hope, leaving Caroline mildly turned on before running after him to help.

After a few moments, Caroline hears a noise before Klaus does.

"Klaus, hand me your jacket." Caroline practically demands and, without hesitation, he hands it over.

"It seems a bit pointless if you think my jacket's going to keep you warm." Klaus teases causing Caroline to roll her eyes then vamp speed off to where she heard the noise.

Klaus runs after her, and Caroline uses his jacket to place around an unconscious body.

"Hope." Klaus walks over after Caroline manages to put it on her and zipper it up.

"Dad." Hope says groggily as she slowly starts waking up and Klaus helps her to her feet.

"Can we go home now?" Hope wonders sleepily then falls into Klaus' arms, who picks her up bridal style.

"I've got you sweetheart, I've got you." Klaus claims then him and Caroline vamp speed back to the compound.


	15. Haunted

Klaus and Caroline walk into the compound, with Klaus still carrying Hope, who's covered in mud.

"Where are Lizzie and Josie?" Caroline asks, concerned but Vincent just motions to the parlor, where Caroline heads towards, to see both her daughters in front of the fireplace, warming up from the cold rain.

"Mom." Lizzie and Josie say in unison as she embraces both of them in a hug, relieved to see both of them alive.

"Thank you for not being mad." Lizzie says as the three continue to embrace.

"Oh, I'm mad. I'm just not going to reprimand your actions right now, as there are too many witnesses." Caroline claims after the hug breaks and they look upset.

"Just don't tell your father about this adventure." Caroline demands and the girls nod, agreeing to the promise.

Meanwhile, Hope sleeps on a couch in a different room as Klaus watches over her.

"Nik." Rebekah's voice enters the room from behind him and Klaus turns around.

"Rebekah." Klaus acknowledges his sister then runs into her arms, embracing her in a hug that she reciprocates.

"Freya informed me of Hope's condition. My plane only just landed." Rebekah informs Klaus, who's very happy she is there.

"Ahem, I think Bex forgot to say 'us' with Hope's condition." Kol cleared his throat, making a dramatic entrance as usual.

"Is your wife with you?" Rebekah wonders, curiously, but Kol shakes his head.

"No, my wife is trying to solve a problem that appears to already be fixed." Kol looks over at the sleeping Hope.

"Well, it appears we showed up for nothing." Rebekah realizes with a frown.

"Nonsense. She'll appreciate your company regardless of the reason why you're here." Klaus reassures both Kol and Rebekah just as Hope starts waking up.

"Hi aunt Kol and uncle Rebekah." Hope yawns, stretching, acknowledging both of them very sleepily as she called Kol aunt and Rebekah uncle, before she dozes off again.

Then Hope shoots awake after realizing her aunt and uncle are there.

"Oh, this is embarrassing. I'm going to go take a shower." Hope looks very uncomfortable and embarrassed in her outfit, which is just her father's jacket, as she runs off to go get cleaned up.

"Well, now what?" Rebekah questions and Klaus just smiles at her.

"Elijah is preparing dinner as you guys speak." Marcel cuts Klaus off as he walks into the room, causing Kol and Rebekah to turn around, in order to look at him.

"I thought I saw Hope scurry out of this room." Marcel says, explaining why he interrupted them.

"Yep, she went to go clean herself up." Kol explains and Rebekah starts smiling.

"What?" Marcel asks when he sees that Rebekah is smiling.

"I just realized that this is going to be the first family dinner we've had in… well forever." Rebekah exclaims causing Kol and Klaus to chuckle at her blissfulness.

"Oh, shut up." Rebekah teases with a smile when she hears her brothers chuckling behind her.

When Hope comes downstairs, she looks around in confusion.

"Where's Headmistress Forbes?" Hope asks, clearly confused.

"Wait, Caroline was here?" Kol pipes up and Klaus nods causing Rebekah to frown.

"We must've just missed her because she wasn't here when we showed up." Rebekah concludes.

"Oh yeah, she left with her twins about fifteen minutes ago." Vincent reveals.

"Rebekah. Kol." Freya walks up and then hugs her sister before hugging Kol, who reciprocates the hug.

"Elijah has finished dinner and needs help setting it up." Freya exclaims after parting from Kol.

"I'll go help. Oh and I called Josh to join us." Hope adds happily then walks away before any of them can say anything.

"I just texted Davina, she said that she could astral project herself for the dinner." Kol reveals happily.

Afterwards they're all sitting at the table that's covered in food, laughing, before Klaus stands and clinks a fork to his glass in order to make a speech.

Klaus is at the head of the table, with Hope and Marcel sitting next to him and Elijah's at the opposite head of the table as Rebekah and Freya sit on either side of him while Kol, Josh, and Vincent sit around the table all while Davina's astral projection sits next to Kol.

"Well, I never thought I'd see this. The Mikaelsons sitting at the table, eating dinner, just like a functional family." Klaus starts his speech, then looks around at his family before continuing.

"It seems that everyone's here. So, I can pray that this moment will be the one that we can all look back on and remember this is our family. And may this moment stay with us, always and forever." This statement causes Elijah to raise his own glass.

"Always and forever indeed, Niklaus." Klaus smiles at him as Hope has a sad smile on her face.

"Not all of us are here." Hope states sadly and they look saddened by the fact.

"To Hayley." Kol raises his glass and everyone else follows Kol by raising their glasses.

"To Hayley." They say in unison then Hope lifts her own glass.

"To mom." Hope says sadly with a small smile and they all drink from their cups.

The rest of the dinner carries on for a long while after Klaus' speech and the toast to Hayley.

After the dinner, Hope is in her room looking sadly as well as happily at a photo on her nightstand that consists of Hayley, Klaus and herself, when she was a child.

After a moment of staring at it, Klaus appears in her doorway and knocks on the door to get her attention.

"Hey, can we talk?" Klaus asks, seeming nervous about what he wants to talk to her about, something that she notices, and immediately gets worried about.


	16. Next Time I Hurt Somebody, Could Be You

After a moment of staring at the photo, Klaus appears in her doorway and knocks on the door to get her attention.

"Hey, can we talk?" Klaus asks, seeming nervous about what he wants to talk to her about, something that she notices, and immediately gets worried, especially when he walks in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, absolutely. Nice speech, by the way." Hope compliments as she stands up from her bed and he looks down as he smiles.

Klaus just walks over to her and embraces her tightly in a hug, that she reciprocates yet doesn't question.

"I have to run a small errand and I just don't entirely know when I'll come back." Klaus explains before parting from the hug.

"That was a very big hug for a small errand." Hope states in confusion, then Klaus starts walking out of her room.

"Hey dad, can you just answer one question? Everybody said that I wasn't going to make it through my transformation, so how did I?" Hope questions and Klaus stops in his tracks at this.

Klaus, knowing that he couldn't live with himself if he lied to his daughter, decides to tell her the truth.

"Uh, Vincent removed the Hollow from you and placed it into me." Klaus reveals, shocking Hope.

"Why?" Hope wonders and Klaus knows that she's going to have many questions.

"How about I tell you a story?" Klaus suggests causing Hope to look at him in even more confusion, not that he notices as his back is turned to her.

"A long time ago, there was a boy who loved art and expressing everything about him but in his time, under his father's rule, what he loved was forbidden. So, after the boy grew up and was turned into a different creature, he discovered the man he knew as father was not his." Klaus starts telling her a story as she looks on in confusion.

"After murdering his mother in a fit of rage, him and his siblings were targeted by the man they once called father. Then, a millennia passed and the boy became something terrible, a beast that relished in the terror of others, was cruel, manipulative, and all around someone that none of his siblings could recognize." Klaus continues his story, with Hope still looking confused.

"The man believed he was doing everything in his family's interest but he wasn't. For the boy, who turned into a vicious man, he prayed that he would never become the man who raised him. Unfortunately, he prayed for so long that he didn't even realize that, he didn't become him oh no, he was him and a part of him never realized that until five centuries after becoming the beast he was." Klaus' voice has started thickening with emotion as tears start to form in his eyes.

"However, during his time in a one-horse town, he met a girl, someone he did not get along with at all until he found out she was formerly in contact with one of his old nemeses, which caused them to become allies. After a night of drinking and a bad decision, they parted ways, then ultimately found their way back to each other only for information to be revealed that the girl was carrying his child." Klaus continues to explain the story he's telling, his voice continuing to thicken with emotion, as tears start forming in Hope's eyes, since she realizes that he's telling her his story.

"The man was in love with the child, even before they were born and he vouged to protect his child, as well as the woman carrying them, from any harm that came their way. The man also hid the fact that he was afraid to become a parent, as he worried he would be as bad of a father as the man who raised him but then…" Klaus hesitated before continuing, as tears started to run down his cheeks, so he wipes them away and continues the story.

"But then, the child was born. When he first held his daughter, he promised himself that this time he'd become a better man, this time he'd do right by his family yet, to his horror, his enemies were closing in and he had to send his child away for her safety but when he reunited with his daughter, he felt the smallest feeling of something he never felt before. Whatever it was, he shook off, yet it remained in the darkest part of him, so when the rest of his family was in need, he rushed to help them, separating him from his daughter, again." Klaus' voice is completely thick with emotion and Hope's letting tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Then after five years apart, he reunited with his child and the feeling he had when she was a baby got stronger, yet he continued to shake it off. Then his child was in danger once more but this time he had to stay away from his daughter for eternity, although it only lasted seven years. But when he saw his daughter again, the feeling that he had continued to shake off was back and stronger than ever." Klaus is letting the tears fall down his face as Hope does the same.

"Ultimately, the man then realized that it was his violent abilities pushing through, forcing him to lay a hand on his child, the little girl he vouged to never hurt yet only protect. The feeling still remains strong and the man has contemplated actually giving in, just once, to the darkness he swore to never go back to when he first held his daughter. The man continues to fight it, but he still finds himself thinking about it. Thinking if does, not if he would hate it, but if he would enjoy it and that thought terrifies him, which is why he is choosing to leave his daughter once again, in order to protect her from his wrath." Klaus finishes his story and Hope is silently crying from this confession as is Klaus.

"Unfortunately, now that I have the Hollow back it will force me to do so. Although, I need to leave you, it won't be to another country. As long as either of us are alive, I will feel the urge to harm others, innocent people, and there's a chance I won't stop. There's a small chance that the next person the Hollow will make me hurt, it could be you, and we both know that I will not, nor cannot, allow that." Klaus gives her a lengthy explanation about the small errand he lied to her about earlier, and Hope continues to silently cry when she realizes how he's going to leave her.

"I… Goodbye Hope." Klaus hesitated before saying goodbye then opens the door and vamp speeds out before Hope could say any spells in order to keep him there.

Hope sits on her bed, processing all this information, and then starts to actually cry, hating that she didn't see it in his attitude at the dinner.


	17. Salvation

Klaus vamp speeds all the way to the outside of a restaurant, as there are tables outside, when Elijah stops him.

"Niklaus. I thought I saw you vamp speed out of the compound." Elijah claims after shouting to get Klaus' attention.

Klaus turns around, having stopped when Elijah shouted his name, and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elijah asks curiously, yet can't stop himself from smiling.

"I remember this spot, don't you? Fourteen years ago, we had just found out Hayley was pregnant, and you were convincing to save her and my daughter." Klaus states, causing Elijah to feel the nostalgia that Klaus is currently having.

"I remember. If I can recall, you looked me in the eye and stubbornly said no before storming off." Elijah remembers and Klaus looks at him skeptically.

"Did I? Well now that I think about, it does seem like something I would've done at the time." Klaus pretends to play dumb then think about the situation, before chuckling to himself.

"You know, I've never given you enough credit, Elijah." Klaus says, changing the subject, and getting more serious while stares at him, confused.

"Over the course of a thousand years, you were always there for me and I never understood why. Why you would quell my rage, comfort me when I didn't know what to do or feel, keep chasing my redemption like a man walking a stone up a ridiculously steep mountain." Klaus chuckles at the mention of their conversation when they were destroying the moonlight rings and Elijah chuckles too.

"But then I realized that is just the love that comes from a father, and I didn't know that until I had Hope." Klaus admits and Elijah's getting emotional now.

"You know over the course of our long life together, I never did stop loving you. Perhaps I never will. Goodbye, Elijah." Klaus says his farewell to Elijah then walks off leaving his brother processing the fact that he just said he loved him.

Klaus walks over to a bench and sits down, slouched over, clearly waiting for somebody to show up.

After a few moments, the sound of boots approach the bench before the person wearing them sits down next to him, sitting up normally.

"So, are you ready to do this?" Caroline asks as she looks distant from the situation.

"Hell no. But it needs to be done." Klaus claims and Caroline just simply sighs.

"I can't do this Klaus." Caroline states and Klaus looks at her then back down at the ground.

"I thought that I could, but I can't. I guess that I'm only here so I can tell you goodbye in person." Caroline reveals causing Klaus to nod understandingly.

"I know." Klaus says and Caroline looks at him in shock.

"If you knew that I wouldn't be able to do it, why come to me at all?" Caroline questions with a confused tone.

"I just wanted to see how far through the day you'd get before ultimately bailing on me." Klaus replies causing Caroline to roll her eyes at this answer.

"I should get back to my girls." Caroline says when Klaus straightens up and looks at her, but hesitates in actually moving.

"You should know that no matter what happens or where I go, I will never forget you." Caroline exclaims, looking back at him, yet before Klaus can process her words, she leans forward and kisses him on the mouth, something he reciprocates that causes him to place a hand on her cheek as they kiss.

"I love you, Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline sighs out after the kiss ends and Caroline walks away, then stops in her tracks to think about her confession, smiles to herself, and walks off into the night, not looking back at Klaus.

Klaus remains sitting on the bench looking the direction Caroline went as he contemplates and processes her confessions.

After a moment, Klaus goes back to slouching over on the bench when he hears footsteps approach and someone in a trench coat sit next to him.

"Elijah." Klaus assumes as he continues to look at the ground.

"Not exactly. Sorry to upset you." Hope apologizes after revealing herself, causing Klaus to look at her in shock.

"Hope, what are you doing here?" Klaus asks, surprised that she's there.

"You told me your goodbye. You didn't let me say mine." Hope exclaims and Klaus sighs, already knowing where this is going, stands up and Hope stands up to.

"No! Don't walk away from me!" Hope demands and Klaus stops, then turns to face her.

"I wanted to thank you." Hope states cryptically yet her voice is calmer now and before Klaus can respond, she continues.

"I just realized I never got say that. You were always there for me even when you weren't physically there, keeping me safe, it was to the point where I would grade myself with a form of system because I felt I should actually be worth all of your's and mom's sacrifices." Hope reveals, tears starting to form in her eyes, once again, while Klaus listens, hurt that she thinks she should be worthy.

"You should know that although I thoroughly hate that you took the Hollow back, I'm just grateful to have you as a father. But, I've come here because I will respect your decision so long as I have a say in it." Hope claims, keeping Klaus' attention as well as confusing him.

"Caroline refused to kill but you have no other means. Except the one that she gave me." Hope pulls the white oak stake out of her inner pocket, shocking Klaus yet also making him realize exactly what she's doing.

"Hope…" Klaus starts as tears form in his eyes but Hope cuts him off.

"No, I have the weapon which means that I'm in control. I'm not losing you the same way I lost mom." Hope claims, tears starting to fall down her face, as Klaus looks at her with sympathy, and tears in his eyes.

"I never thought this would happen, but it did. Now I'm probably going to hate myself for the rest of my life because of this act, yet I can say I did something and I can be proud, even if it is for a moment." Hope walks closer to Klaus as he does the same, they're both crying now as Klaus holds onto Hope for support and Hope looks regretful.

"I love you, daddy." Hope confesses and Klaus lets himself cry as he nods.

"I love you, too, my littlest wolf." Klaus reveals and Hope starts crying harder as he pulls her into a hug.

After a few moments of hugging then, with hesitation, Hope slams the white oak stake into her father's chest and she hears him grunt in pain as she looks horrified by what she's just done.

Hope holds his head closer to her chest before easing him down on the ground and watches as his face turns gray but before it fully goes gray, a tiny blue light comes from his mouth as he gives his last breath.

"Ha! You think you can destroy me." The Hollow's voice comes from behind Hope and she turns around.

"I remain immortal, you cannot destroy me!" Hollow shouts tauntingly as she walks closer to Hope but stops in her tracks when she feels her hand start to bubble, so she looks at it in confusion for a moment then puts her foot out in order to keep walking towards Hope, only to see a small flame at the toe of her boot.

"What did you do?" The Hollow glares at Hope and then sees that her host's body dead.

"No! Stop burning!" The Hollow yells at Klaus' body when the stake finally catches fire.

"You will not destroy me!" The Hollow shouts at Hope again then her phantom body melts as well as gets engulfed in flames.

The Hollow gives one last high-pitched scream as she disintegrates in front of Hope, who smirks at the scene in front of her.

"I just did." Hope mutters under her breath, in response to the Hollow's last words.

After The Hollow's defeat, Hope starts hysterically crying over her father's dead, burning body, still horrified and devastated by what she had just done.


	18. Wish You Were Here

Two weeks later, Hope is sitting in the rocking chair she kept from her nursery, monologuing what she's writing in a journal to her dad.

'_Dear dad, it has been two weeks since you passed. Freya has been studying grimoire after grimoire, with Vincent's assistance and Elijah helps too when he can.'_

The scene goes from Hope to Freya in the courtyard frantically studying a grimoire while Elijah and Vincent do the same.

'_Marcel remains in his loft, hardly coming over but I don't blame him, he lost his father too. Oh, Rebekah has been staying in New Orleans for the last two weeks, but I can't say I entirely agree with her coping methods.'_

The scene cuts yet again, this time to Rebekah, who is using her sink cleaning herself up even though she's covered in blood, indicating that she has turned to being more murderous even while Hope's in the house.

'_Josh comes over every now and then in order to try and lighten up the mood, but it has no effect. And then there's me, constantly writing to you, believing that when you come back, you can read however many journals I've written by that point and feel like you didn't miss anything. Of course, this doesn't stop me from missing you but it helps. You should also know that I dropped out of the boarding school, I just couldn't focus on it and I'm not sure why.'_

Hope has stopped writing and is now walking around her bedroom, revealing that the entire monologue is her actually talking to someone, or something.

"I also don't know why I feel better than I have in the two weeks you've been gone but I do. For some reason, I feel like something good is going to happen today, but I'm not sure what. What I do know is that you will return to me, no matter how many people have to be killed to ensure it." Hope finishes her informing monologue and it's revealed that she is keeping her father in a coffin that appears to remain in her bedroom at all times.

"Well, that certainly sounds like fun." Kol's voice comes from behind Hope and she turns around to see him.

"Uncle Kol." Hope runs into his arms, hugging him as he reciprocates it.

"You should've stayed with your wife." Hope claims as they continue to hug.

"I never should've left you." Kol responds, seemingly upset that Klaus is dead.

The hug breaks and then they both hear tortured screams, which makes Kol concerned but Hope just frown after sighing in annoyance, as though those screams are nothing new.

"What was that?" Kol asks, clearly concerned, but mainly by Hope's reaction.

"Aunt Rebekah. She's been kidnapping untapped witches and threatening them to access their powers. She claims that once they have accessed their powers through death, it will create a strong enough surge of power that it will raise the dead." Hope explains causing Kol to be impressed by Rebekah's claim.

"Of course, I'd prefer if she used a different way to test her theory." Hope admits.

They hear more tortured screams but this time, the lights flickered as a result of the witch's death, causing Kol and Hope to look at the lights before going to the balcony that overlooks the courtyard.

"It appears that Rebekah has made a breakthrough of sorts." Elijah assumes, looking at the lights that continue to flicker before they remain on.

Rebekah pokes her head out of her room.

"Hope, did it work?" Rebekah questions, knowing that she's on the balcony.

Hope walks back into her room, sees no changes, then walks back out.

"Nope, but it did do something." Hope reveals, shaking her head and Rebekah pouts.

"Shit. It appears that it's time for another attempt." Rebekah realizes with a huff, then goes back into her room so she can clean up and hunt for yet another untapped witch.

Kol and Hope walk downstairs, Kol catching Elijah, Freya, and Vincent's attention.

"So, how long has Rebekah been doing that?" Kol wonders, motioning upstairs.

"Two weeks. Started the day after dad died." Hope states plainly, which explains to Kol why everyone is unaffected by the tortured screams that Rebekah causes.

Two hours later, Josh comes by, probably believing that his presence will lighten the mood instead of his stand-up comedy jokes.

"Hey, you guys need another pair of eyes?" Josh suggests causing the three reading the grimoires to look up.

"Do you know how to read latin?" Vincent asks, curiously.

"I took latin when I was a freshman in college. I'm pretty sure something stuck with me." Josh reveals, shocking them then Freya hands him a grimoire, which he starts reading just as Marcel walks in.

"Hey." Marcel says plainly and helps himself to a glass of alcohol, which no one judges or stops him.

"It's been very gloomy for the past two weeks. I just realized that." Marcel claims then takes a sip of his glass.

"Yeah, it's magically created. Courtesy of Hope." Freya explains, and Marcel just nods understandingly.

"If I had magic that was tied to my emotions, and I suffered a severe loss, I'd make it gloomy outside too." Marcel admits in a monotone voice before taking another sip of his alcohol.

Then there's a knock on the door and Marcel decides to answer it.

Marcel's standing at the door, gaping at the people outside of it, speechless.

"Uh, Josh. It's for you." Marcel re-finds his voice and Josh puts down his grimoire then walks to the door, where Marcel steps aside to reveal Aiden, as well as Sophie Deveraux, standing outside the compound.

"Oh my god, Aiden." Josh embraces him in a hug for a long while before hugging Sophie, in disbelief.

The four of them walk into the courtyard, where Elijah looks up immediately in shock.

"Sophie Deveraux. I've heard about you, and your sister." Vincent recognizes Sophie without introduction, which she smiles at.

"Vincent Griffith. Everyone of the witches talk about you, even the ancestors." Sophie claims with a smile, something that he smiles at.

"I need to call Davina." Josh exclaims happily, then leaves to call her, but Sophie looks confused.

"Davina? How much time has passed?" Sophie wonders, clearly confused as she frowns.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice, so was I hearing thi…" Rebekah stops in her tracks, as she walks out of the kitchen, to see Sophie and Aiden in the courtyard, as well as Marcel.

"Oh my god. Sophie and Aiden are alive. Double oh my god, Marcel left his loft. Triple oh my god, I think my plan worked." Rebekah looks very happy with the things she has acknowledged, while Marcel rolled his eyes when she mentioned him.

"What plan?" Marcel asks, frowning in confusion.

"Her plan of killing untapped witches in order to raise the dead." Hope informs Marcel as she walks down the stairs then hugs him when she reaches the bottom.

"Who are these two?" Hope questions, looking between Sophie and Aiden.

"Oh, Hope, this is Sophie and that's Aiden." Marcel introduces the strangers to Hope.

"Aiden, Sophie, this is Hope." then Marcel introduces Hope to the strangers.

"Hope. My god, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I'm a friend of your father." Aiden introduces himself and Hope smiles at him.

"Maybe the two of you can tell me about each of your relationships with him?" Hope suggests and although Aiden and Sophie are mildly confused, they agree to talk to her about it.

When Josh comes back, Hope and Aiden are sitting on a couch, talking about Klaus, while Sophie waits and when Aiden finishes part of his relationship with Klaus, Sophie talks about her relationship with him, all while Hope listens intently.

Hope seems happier than usual, hearing all about both Sophie and Aiden's relationships with her father and then her mother, learning that Sophie was her mom's caretaker while she was pregnant and Aiden just being a friend as well as a fellow pack member.

After a while, the conversation ended and Sophie decided to voice her confusion once more.

"So, what exactly did I miss? Outside the obvious." Sophie points to Hope, wanting them to skip the fact that she was born.

"Well I can easily tell you that because I know it all. It's like a large movie theater and everybody's in the front, not actually picking up a lot but I'm on the top row of the theater and know everything. Who's got knowledge? Dis bitch does." Josh points to himself after stating that he's going to be informing Sophie and Aiden on what they missed.

"Oh Josh, you and your dramatic humor." Davina's voice appears in a teasing manner and vamp speeds over, picks her up, and gives her a big hug.

"Girl. Don't you ever leave this city again." Josh teases and Davina laughs happily at this greeting.

Josh puts her down and Davina goes to hug Marcel, who smiles happily at her presence.

"Aiden. Sophie." Davina walks over and hugs both of them, Sophie first, then Aiden.

"I would say you guys might want to make popcorn, but how Josh will going to inform you is probably going to be funny to eat anything." Davina explains but Marcel scoffs.

"Yeah, good luck trying to get Elijah to laugh." Marcel murmurs taking a sip of his glass after he just poured more booze into it.

"Challenge accepted. Okay, Sophie what was the last thing you remember?" Josh asks after taking Marcel's words as a challenge.

"Uh, I had just attacked Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade and I was about to leave town when Monique hexed me to bleed to death." Sophie responds and Marcel realizes that entire thing happened fourteen years ago.

"Wait, your own niece killed you? She was at the head of your consecration service." Elijah reveals, shocked by what Sophie had recently revealed.

"Wait, is Klaus still immobilized?" Sophie wonders, horror on her face.

"No. Now let me tell you what you missed." Josh demands after reassuring Sophie, who calms down when Josh said he wasn't.

Marcel, Davina, and Aiden all know that Josh can only tell a story when he isn't being serious, so they can only just imagine how funny this explanation is going to be.

"So, after you attacked Klaus, he was brought to an old asylum where this was a witch who was like, Rebekah and Marcel's truth shall set you free. Then Klaus was all like, time to get my revenge which caused Rebekah and Marcel to be like, 'Is it too late now to say sorry?" Josh sings part of a Justin Bieber song then continues.

"For the next couple of days Klaus just kept saying, 'time to get my revenge'. Then Cami was all like, 'yeah I know, you've been saying that for the past few days, get a life already'." Josh says this a deep monotone that sounds nothing like Cami, causing Davina to chuckle along with Aiden.

Josh finished explaining everything, in his own way, that happened when Hayley was pregnant as well as everything that happened after Hayley became hybrid and now he is explaining everything when the Strix were in town, keeping all of them very amused.

"When Thanksgiving rolled around, Lucien was name-dropping Cami in front of Aurora, one of Klaus' many exes which got her all like, I turn my chin music up, and I'm puffing my chest, I'm getting red in the face, you can call me obsessed." Josh starts singing Nick Jonas, which everyone can agree that it's an accurate song for Aurora, especially when it comes to Klaus.

"Then after Cami was saved by Klaus from Aurora, she killed herself and then Klaus was singing, this is why we can't have nice things, honey. But it was later revealed that Cami was compelled and she's okay, having Aurora's blood in her system." Everybody has chuckled at this explanation at least once, including Elijah.

"After Cami became a vampire and blackmailed Klaus into handing over dark objects, Klaus had Hayley provide safe-guarding on Cami, who ultimately started screaming, 'Don't mess with me, I've got the power of vampirism and Dark Objects on my side. Aaahh' at every enemy she passed, after successful training." Vincent starts shaking his head, knowing that's not what happened.

"Then Cami got bit by Lucien, who managed to magically as well as scientifically engineer a potion that would give him powers of an Original and also kill an Original, and she was all like, 'noo, I'm too pretty to die' but then she did and Klaus was singing 'goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one for me'." Josh starts singing again then continues.

"But as he mourned, the rest of his family realized that Lucien was still a threat, so they got him out of his funk by doing the whole song and dance routine of, 'You gotta getcha, getcha head in the game', and Klaus joined in like, 'I gotta get my, get my head in the game'." Sophie, Aiden, and Hope are all very amused while the rest of them shake their heads knowing that it isn't right.

"Unfortunately, while Klaus getting out of his funk, Kol went into one, singing the same song, 'goodbye my lover', and Marcel was all like, 'woah, oh oh, oh, oh Hell to the no no no no' and the two of them, along with Vincent, were like, 'the power of three will set you free'." Josh says this in a deep, haunting voice.

"After they defeated Lucien, Marcel was on a bridge singing, 'It's tearing out my heart when I'm with you', which you think would be weird since he was on that bridge with two other guys, but he died. But then he wasn't and he started singing again, this time 'I will survive, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive'." Marcel rolls his eyes at this.

"After that, he put Klaus on trial then was all like, 'I am victorious', and for five years, kept going to Klaus' dungeon to repeat it and Klaus was all like, 'ughh, don't you have any other words in your vocabulary' and 'don't you have a life'." Josh says this in the same deep monotone voice he used previously to voice Cami's opinion.

"When the five years passed, Hayley left to wake the Mikaelsons leaving Hope like, 'all by myself, don't wanna be', while Hayley was waking up Freya but then they had company. So while Hayley had her own theme music playing like 'I'm a badass, Imma, Imma badass' Freya was playing Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman, while dancing on a pole like a professional stripper, which woke up the rest of her siblings, completely cured." Freya shakes her head, knowing he's wrong, but the rest of her siblings believe this to be the case.

"Once they rescue Klaus, they had to get pass Marcel and that's when Kol got shirtless in order to give Marcel a Magic Mike level lap dance. Afterward, they took Hope to a roller rink, where all of them, including Elijah, were roller skating to, 'you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, dig in the dancing queen,' having a good old time until…" Josh stops his story, put on a bonnet, grabbed a very creepy porcelain doll, then continued after he found a small brush.

"Hope got all creepy and started singing, 'it sees you when you're sleeping, it knows when you're awake, it knows if you've been bad or good so be bad for goodness sake, oh, you better watch out, you better cry, you better pout, I'm telling you why, the Hollow is coming to town' and eventually Vincent started singing it too." Josh makes his voice go high and creepy, like he came out of a horror movie, as he casually sang it while creepily brushing the porcelain doll's hair before having his voice go back to normal yet his song caused Hope to look offended.

Josh finally finished the story, all the way up to two weeks ago, leaving all of them in a state of shock.

"A part of me is wishing that I saw the shirtless lap dance he mentioned but at the same time, I'm not really sure." Davina admits.

"I wish I knew Freya had to dance like a professional stripper to wake us up. Why didn't you tell us?" Kol looks to Freya with a questioning look.

"Because I didn't. But I didn't know that Hayley had her own theme music." Freya claims, curious on if she actually did.

"I think what we can all agree on is that no one was singing or dancing to that High School Musical song." Marcel states and they all nod their heads in agreement to this.

Then there's a knock on the door, so Josh gets up and goes to answer it.

"We only take thin mints and peanut butter cookies." Josh reveals as opens the door, assuming that it's girl scouts, only to be shocked by who's actually at the door.

"Oh my god." Josh hugs the person at the door then turns to get Hope.

""Where's Hope?" Josh asks, looking around the room.

"She had to run upstairs for something." Marcel responds, so Josh decides to shout.

"Hope! Someone's at the door for you!" Josh yells, causing everyone next to him to have to cover their ears.

Hope runs out of a room, onto the balcony, then jumps over it, landing on her feet.

"What, What happened?" Hope wonders, out of breath, and Kol looks at her curiously.

"Someone's at the door for you." Freya repeats what Josh yelled and Hope walks to the door only to make a high-pitched squeal of excitement.

Hope walks back into the courtyard after hugging the person at the door for a long while, for everyone to see, and be in shock, that Hayley is alive and in front of them.


	19. Pictures of You

"Hayley." Elijah breathes out, shocked to see her, as Rebekah runs up to, and hugs her, happy to see her.

"How are you alive?" Freya asks, confused and Hayley just shrugs while Rebekah turns in her direction to respond.

"Um, how are Aiden and Sophie alive? We never asked them that." Rebekah retorts then turns back to Hayley.

"I should probably go take a shower and get dressed." Hayley states as pulls the jacket she's wearing down her bare legs, most likely indicating she isn't wearing anything but that jacket.

"Right, okay and when you come back down…" Rebekah looks like she wants to have a serious yet fun girl talk, but interrupts her aunt as she doesn't intimidate her mom.

"Maybe you can tell us how you came back?" Hope suggests, clearly cutting Rebekah off.

"Yeah, we should probably take showers as well." Sophie realizes as both her and Aiden remember they're both covered in dried blood.

The three resurrected people walk upstairs to shower, while everyone else waits.

When they come back down, Hope just gives her mom another hug, happy and relieved that she's alive again.

"So, how did you come back?" Marcel questions, clearly curious.

"Well, it was kind of weird. I was just in Rousseaus' on the ancestral plane when all of a sudden, the lights started flickering, there was a bright light and then I was waking up on the street, next to my car as well as my keys." Sophie explains while they all listen intently.

"Yeah, something like that happened to me. I was just in heaven, when I saw a bright light, and then I was waking up in the alley where I died." Aiden admits, shocked that him and Sophie came back to the land of the living in a similar way.

"That is so weird, especially since the same thing happened to me." Hayley reveals and now they all look shocked.

"You were in heaven too?" Hope wonders questioningly but Hayley shakes her head.

"No, I was with your father, right here in the compound, talking and watching over you, when this light showed up, it grabbed me and dragged all the way to the place where I died, which was where I woke up." Hayley confesses and Hope smiles at this.

"My plan." Rebekah murmurs under her breath, catching everyone's attention.

"My plan. It worked." Rebekah exclaims excitedly then Freya, Elijah, Vincent, and Hope realize what she's talking about.

"Her plan is the same thing as her coping mechanism. She kidnaps and kills untapped witches in order to create a powerful surge of magic believing it can bring back the dead." Vincent explains Rebekah's plan as she remains smiling happily, as her plan works.

"It appears to actually work." Kol deduces, very impressed, then Rebekah frowns.

"Although I'm very happy my plan worked, it didn't bring back the one person I intended to resurrect. But of course, there are still plenty of untapped witches out there for the slaughtering." Rebekah rejoices happily then vamp speeds out to find those witches before anyone can stop her.

"And there she goes, without a trace." Josh claims, having watched her vamp speed out.

Hope goes upstairs, walks into her father's bedroom, and sits on the bed, looking very sad.

She grabs a pillow, sniffs it for his scent, then holds it closer to her chest and after she puts it back, she lies on the bed only to hear a squeak.

Hope sits up with a look of confusion, then she lies back on the bed only to hear it again, so she gets off the bed and looks under it to see a shoebox, which she grabs.

She opens the shoebox to find a bunch of letters, some with the compound's address and others with the Boarding School's address, which she notices as she skims through the letters.

Hope picks up one letter from the box, opens it and reads what it says:

_Dear Hope, I know I haven't written in a couple of weeks, I'm still reeling from what you saw when visited me via astral projection. I want to say I'm sorry for what you saw, even though I know I can't undo it, I'm still sorry. What you saw that day, I was the very different creature I used to be, that I had told you about. I never wanted you to see that part of me and for the past couple weeks, I've been praying that I could take it back. I know you might not forgive me for what you saw but I needed to apologize and explain to you that I'm no good without my family. I love you, Hope. Sincerely, your father_

Hope feels her eyes start to tear up as she re-reads the first letter before putting it beside her and picking up another one to read:

_Dear Hope, I'm currently in France and yesterday I went to Disneyland. Of course, all the while, I was wishing that you and your mother were here with me but unfortunately you weren't. Perhaps if we find a way to become a family again, I can take you here. Regardless, I'm writing this to tell you a story. So, I was walking around figuring out which game to play when somebody bumps into me and loses their ice cream on my jacket. This causes me to turn around to yell at them, only to be surprised when I found out it was a child, so I just removed my jacket and bought the little boy a new ice cream cone. I'm heading back to Disneyland today so there will be a letter tomorrow on today's experience. But anyway, I miss my girls and I keep wishing you two were here. Love, your father_

Hope chuckles a bit then starts crying when she looks in the envelope to find a photo of her father with the kid who lost his ice cream by bumping into him, then continues to read the other letters and crying at each one.

In the courtyard, the people there can feel it start to rain.

"This is Hope. Something's making her cry." Freya deduces, then picks up some grimoires and heads into the parlor while Hayley walks upstairs to see what is making Hope so upset.

Hayley sees Hope sitting on her father's bed, crying, so she walks in to check on her.

"Hey. What has you so upset?" Hayley asks calmly causing Hope to wipe her tears away and smile at her mom.

"Um, five years ago me and my dad broke contact over a tragedy of sorts, and I waited for years to hear something from him. But I found these letters all dated before you went missing, including the explanation that I waited years to hear, all in this box under his bed." Hope explains and Hayley sits on the bed next to her causing Hope to hand her the second letter she read as well as the photo that came with it.

Hayley smiles at the photo in a curious manner then reads the letter and realizes the meaning of the photo, which makes her smile more broadly.

"I miss him so much, mom." Hope says, starting to cry again and Hayley hugs her.

"I know you do, sweetie, I know." Hayley states, as they hug on the bed in Klaus' room.


	20. Remembrance of Things Past

Four months later, everyone keeps up their forms of coping, and although Rebekah's form of coping is frightening, they're all mainly concerned about Hope's form of it.

Hope continues to write journal entries for her father, as well as talk to her father's coffin, much to everyone's concern.

While writing to her father, Hope realizes that she doesn't have her bracelet, the one that kept her from doing magic, although she hardly wore it, it was made by her and given to her by her mother, making a family heirloom.

Trying not to panic, she calls the headmistress to see if she can find it.

"Hello?" Caroline's voice came through the phone, sounding confused.

"Hi Headmistress Forbes. So this might be totally vague but um, have you seen my bracelet?" Hope asks, getting straight to the point.

"I've seen you wear a lot of bracelets, Hope, so that is pretty vague." Caroline claims causing Hope to sigh in realization of her being right.

"It was a thin silver bracelet that wrapped around my wrist several times before it clasped. I wore a lot when I was a kid." Hope explains.

"Oh that bracelet. I remember that one, why would I have seen it?" Caroline wonders.

"Um, because it's missing and I don't remember the last time I was wearing it. So maybe you can ask your kids if they've seen it?" Hope suggests and Caroline sighs.

"Yeah ok, if I or anyone else finds it, I'll come and drop it off." Caroline replies and although she can't see it, Hope is grateful.

"Thank you Headmistress Forbes." Hope says, sounding grateful.

"Yeah, I don't like being formal, so you can just call me Caroline. But anytime." Caroline hangs up and Hope smiles to herself, happy that Caroline is helping her out even though she couldn't of been more vague.

A couple of hours later, there's a knock on the compound door, which Hope runs to get before anyone can even process that there was a knock on the door.

Hope opens the door to see Jeremy and Caroline outside.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know you were bringing company." Hope claims and Caroline sighs in exasperation.

"Neither did I." Caroline admits causing Jeremy to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well I found the bracelet. So I needed to come here." Jeremy reveals, holding up the bracelet.

"Uncle Jeremy, stop taking credit for our work." Lizzie demands in a whiny tone.

"Yeah, we're the ones who found it." Josie states in a mildly angry tone.

"Oh, hi Hope." Josie says nervously as she anxiously tucks some hair behind her ear.

Hope smiles at Josie, who blushes, but Hope is too focused on the people behind Caroline and Jeremy to notice.

"I didn't know you were bringing the whole school." Hope exclaims, trying to see how many people Caroline brought with her.

"I didn't. Uh, this is Matt, that is Tyler, that's Tyler's girlfriend, that is Tyler's girlfriend's brother, and the obnoxious brunette behind me is Katherine." Caroline introduces the people behind her, then Jeremy clears his throat.

"You forgot someone." Jeremy points to Alaric, who's in the back.

"Why the hell would I introduce him? She already knows who he is." Caroline mutters to Jeremy, who rolls his eyes.

"I simply asked for you to bring me a bracelet and you come over with the entire cast of Full House." Hope murmurs under her breath, even though she knows that everyone heard her clearly.

"Well, come in. I'm sure my aunts would love the extra eyes." Hope motions for them to come inside, which they all do.

"Why would your aunts like the extra eyes?" Tyler wonders curiously.

"They've been reading grimoires cover to cover, trying to find a spell I wouldn't be surprised if they already passed. Since they skim over a lot of pages." Hope explains whispering the last statement.

"Hope? Who are you talking to?" Hayley questions, walking down the stairs, only to see Caroline, Katherine, Alaric, and other people, she can only assume are Mystic Fallsians.

"Why are all these people in our house?" Hayley wonders, scrunching her face in confusion.

"I called the Headmistress to see if she could find this. I didn't know all these other people were going to show up." Hope holds up her old magic blocking bracelet.

"Guys! Guys! I just remembered something very important." Josh claims after running in the courtyard, completely passing and ignoring the people who walked in.

"Josh. What is it?" Davina walks in with Freya, Vincent, Kol, Elijah, and Marcel while Rebekah jumps over the balcony that looks over the courtyard, having heard Josh.

"I just remembered…" Josh starts, but he's out of breath so he holds up a hand as he hunches over, in order to catch his breath.

Josh then stands up straight, having caught his breath, and continues.

"So, fourteen years ago, when Hayley was in her early pregnancy months, me and Klaus used to hang out, like a lot, and I never questioned him about it, but everytime I saw him, he had a dark blue thing with a silver garlin looking trim. I think it was a binder." Josh explains but no one understands what he's saying.

"That's the very important thing you remembered? A possible binder?" Hayley scoffs in disbelief, not sure how a binder is going to help them.

"It could be important. Why else would he carry it around with him?" Davina defends Josh.

"Josh and Davina are right, why would someone, who only carried an I'm-not-wanted to-go bag, carry a binder on him?" Rebekah pipes up.

"Unless it was something important." Hope joins in and Josh looks appreciative of the people who stepped up and defended him.

"Alright, where is this possible binder?" Marcel asks, causing everyone to look at Josh, who frowns in realization.

"Well uh, you see, the last time I saw that binder, it was in the basement of the plantation house." Josh reveals in an awkward tone.

"So, the last time you saw something that might be very important to us now, it was in a house that burned down fourteen years ago?" Rebekah questions, very annoyed, and Josh nods in agreement.

"Well if it's something that he carried with him all the time when he first came to town, there's a possibility he kept it when he got the compound back." Marcel states, thinking positively.

"So, where do we look?" Hayley wonders and Josh, using vamp speed, changes into an Indiana Jones based outfit, holding a magnifying glass.

"Well, it's obvious. We search everywhere, nothing gets left untouched, or unturned-over." Josh says as he somehow lifts up a slab of cement that's apart of the floor, causing Marcel to shake his head, even though he looks as though Josh's behavior is nothing new.

Everyone looks on in shock and disbelief at Josh's searching tactics as he peels back part a wall and looks in it with his magnifying glass.

So, with Josh's message of searching everywhere, Davina just flips over a couch and starts examining it with her own magnifying glass.

"That type of searching will take way too long. This is already a very large house." Freya exclaims but Josh and Davina keep at their tedious searching with magnifying glasses.

"Also, we're looking for a binder, I really don't think that magnifying glasses will actually help them." Vincent murmurs to Freya, who chuckles.

So everyone else stars searching for this mystery binder, leaving Josh and Davina to their tedious search of literally leaving nothing untouched and unturned-over as they look everywhere for that binder.

Hope goes upstairs to her father's art room/study because if he was keeping something that decorated with him 24/7, where else to hide it than in a room no one but his family is allowed to enter?

So Hope starts searching his art room/study, in a mildly careless fashion, throwing none valuable looking, or breakable, things around in order to search.

Then she feels this cold chill causing her wrap her cardigan around her, tightly, not knowing where the chill came from, but she continues to search the room as though it doesn't phase her.

Unbeknownst to her, it's her father's ghost watching over her and he attempts to put his hand on her shoulder before he disappears, causing the chill to leave the room.

Hope shakes it off, as though nothing had happened and looks in the closet of the room, looking at it curiously before approaching it.

Hope opens the closet, only to see nothing but blank canvases, but then notices something on the back wall and manages to walk closer, squeezing through the canvases, trying not to step on any of them.

When she finally reaches the back wall, there's a safe and she smiles at it, then goes to a frown when she realizes she needs a numerical password.

'Uh, okay. Think Hope, this obviously uses a birthday as there are four digits but a slash through the middle. Ah ha." Hope thinks to herself, then types in Marcel's birthday; May 19, but it's wrong so she tries her mom's birthday; June 6, but that's wrong too.

She sighs in frustration after typing her own birthday, yet it failing, so she tries Davina's birthday; April 13, but to no avail.

After several failed attempts, she sighs heavily in frustration and decides to call out for Kol's help, so she walks out of the room, onto the balcony.

"Uncle Kol, I need your help with something." Hope calls out, so Kol vamp speeds up to where Hope is and she leads him into her dad's art room/study then leads him to safe in the closet.

"I've tried the birthday combination of everyone I know, including Caroline's. Maybe you can try and get it?" Hope suggests, after revealing that she knows her Headmistress' birthday.

So Kol walks in, then stares at the safe intently before turning back to Hope.

"Did you try your father's birthday?" Kol asks and Hope shakes her head.

"No. I don't know my dad's birthday." Hope admits sadly, but this causes Kol to try it yet it doesn't work.

So, Kol gets to thinking, realizing that it must be Elijah's birthday, which he tries but it doesn't work either, then Kol realizes something else; that Elijah's actual birthday and what Klaus thinks it is, are two different dates so he tries the date Klaus thinks it is; 06/21, and the safe finally opens, shocking Hope.

"You opened it." Hope exclaims excitedly as Kol nods and smiles at her.

"Yep. And here is our brother's mystery binder." Kol states smiling, as he holds it up after he removed it from the safe causing Hope to smile broadly at him.

Afterwards, the two of them go downstairs and stop everyone from searching as they were successful in finding the binder.

"Okay, the binder's found. What's in it?" Marcel wonders curiously as everyone looks at it.

"Please, oh please be a scrapbook of restaurant gift cards." Josie pleads, then her and Lizzie look at each other.

"Like Cracker Barrel." Lizzie and Josie say in sync, hopeful that is what's in the binder, but this causes Ric and Caroline to good-naturedly roll their eyes, as their kids are obsessed with Cracker Barrel and Olive Garden.

So Kol opens the binder, only to be shocked that it's filled with spells, but not just random spells.

"Uncle Kol, what's in it?" Hope questions, curious as to why he hasn't spoken yet.

"Spells. This binder is filled with pretty complex spells." Kol responds as he skims through the pages, revealing that each one is in fact a spell.

"That makes no sense. Why the hell would Klaus be carrying a binder full of spells?" Hayley asks, clearly confused but so is everyone else.

"Because they aren't just a bunch of random spells, Hayley. They are resurrection spells." Kol reveals, showing them a random page he flipped to, this revelation shocking everyone.

"Woah, woah, woah. So the entire time that Klaus was in town, he was carrying a binder of resurrection spells yet he didn't care to share this with the class?" Davina wonders angrily, as she emphasised 'entire time'.

"Davina's right. That makes no sense, why would he carry a binder of resurrection spells if he was just doing nothing about it? Also, why is he even carrying a binder of spells?" Josh asks, very confused but this gets Marcel thinking.

"Because he wasn't doing nothing about it. This was his back-up plan." Marcel realizes, but everyone still looks confused.

"I mean, the second he came to town, he was looking for Jane-Anne, then he found and kept sophie under his thumb til she died, then he was hellbent on keeping a powerful witch like Genevieve under his thumb, until she betrayed him then died. This was all about Kol." Marcel reveals, shocking everyone but mainly Kol.

"He came to town almost immediately after Kol died, then his pursuing of witches ended when it was revealed Kol was back, regardless of being in a different body then he dies and Klaus is back on the hunt for witches, giving me strict orders to ensure that Vincent became an ally while he ensured that Rebekah regained control of Eva's body, if I were to fail." Marcel explains then realizes something else.

"That's why he tried to get his hands on Davina when she still had the powers from the Harvest. No doubt Rebekah told him all about her first meeting with Davina and why he became obsessed with her before she died in order to complete the Harvest. Then there was Freya, she would've been very powerful enough to raise Kol from the dead but he didn't trust her, so he aligned with Dahlia yet killed her because she was too much of a threat to Hope." Marcel continues to explain before voicing his confusion.

"Yet it was after he killed Dahlia, he took a break from pursuing witches then Davina brought Kol back after breaking his sirelink and thus his quest for a witch was at an end. Kol was back and he didn't need the binder or a witch anymore. The only thing nagging at me is why he took a break before his sirelink was broken." Marcel voices his confusion after finishing his explanation, causing everyone to be thoughtful.

"Always have a contingency plan." Hope blurts randomly, getting everyone's attention.

"Just because he was taking a break from pursuing witches, doesn't mean that he didn't have a plan in the works. It was just a plan that he didn't have to be involved in. What, I read his memoirs." Hope reveals after she feels that they were judging her but this causes them all to smile to themselves.

"Well, we found the binder and we know what it contains. How about we bring him back?" Freya suggests and everyone nods in agreement.

"Well it isn't a party without dad. I'll go get him." Hope claims then runs upstairs and Rebekah laughs to herself, feeling nostalgic.

"What are you laughing about?" Kol wonders causing Rebekah to recollect herself before answering.

"Nothing, it's just her dad said something similar before we completed the Harvest. Remember Elijah, when we agreed to consecrate our mother?" Rebekah responds and Elijah then chuckles to himself, remembering that day as well.

"He did say that, didn't he?" Elijah smiles to himself, continuing to remember that day, as well as other ones.


	21. No More Heartbreaks

A moment later, Hope pushes the rolly stand the coffin was on down the stairs, then you see her look over to ensure it didn't hit anyone, and goes back to get the coffin.

"How long does it usually take for a recently triggered werewolf-tribrid to get a coffin?" Tyler asks, seeming curious yet also worried.

"Well, the coffin is probably pretty heavy. Maybe one of should've went to help her?" Josie suggests then looks at Lizzie who sighs in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll go check to see if she needs help." Lizzie pouts then stomps up the steps to check on Hope, however the coffin is in the middle of the hallway, just outside of Hope's room, which Lizzie walks over to.

"Hope?" Lizzie walks closer to the door, that's open a crack, which she pushes open, causing it to creak.

"Hope, are you in here?" Lizzie asks, about to walk into her bedroom but is blocked by an invisible barrier.

"What the hell?" Lizzie thinks aloud, confused as she tries to walk in the room again, hitting the invisible barrier once more.

So Lizzie just walks away then drags the coffin to the staircase and pushes the coffin down the stairs, startling everyone, yet nobody questions Hope's absence.

"Well, we have the coffin, we should make preparations for the resurrection spell." Freya suggests looking to Vincent when she does.

"Uh, small problem. The dead guy's not in the coffin." Josh claims once the coffin's open but Josie looks over and examines it then shakes her head.

"Nope he's here, she just cloaked him." Josie claims, calming everyone.

Then Lizzie and Josie siphon the cloaking spell, revealing Klaus, whose body looks less burned than it was before.

"It appears that Hope started restoring his body." Freya acknowledges then goes to touch his face but her hand is blocked by a barrier.

"She has also been placing and reinforcing protection spells on him." Freya sighs in realization and although she's mildly annoyed, she can't help but be impressed by her niece's magic capabilities.

"These spells could take a while to break even if I channeled a powerful being." Freya reveals.

"The process would be simpler if Hope were here to undo the spells that she cast." Freya claims, but this gets everyone thinking.

"Lizzie, where's Hope?" Caroline questions, not hiding the fact she's worried.

"I don't know. The coffin was just in the hallway and she wasn't in her room. At least, not as far as I saw." Lizzie admits as she walks down the stairs after coffin reached the bottom.

"What do you mean as far as you saw?" Alaric wonders confused.

"I couldn't enter her room, I was blocked by an invisible barrier." Lizzie explains causing Marcel to sigh in realization.

"Another one of Klaus' tricks. Yeah, after he adopted me, he had a witch put a powerful boundary spell around each room, and minus the guest rooms, every bedroom has an owner, which means everyone not blood related or considered family has to be invited in, but only the people who own them can do so." Marcel reveals, shocking everyone once more.

"Well, these spells can only be removed by her. I couldn't even override or disrupt the spells even if I wanted to." Freya explains, worrying everyone, and Hayley runs upstairs to look for her daughter, rightfully more worried than anyone else.

Hayley searches the entire upstairs, including Klaus' room then runs back downstairs, stopping midway, with a look of horror on her face, concerning all of them.

"I just searched every room upstairs. She's missing. My daughter is missing." Hayley exclaims in a very frantic tone and slightly out of breath, this revelation horrifying everyone downstairs.

**A/N: If you have gotten this far, don't fret. There will be a sequel to this. :)**


End file.
